Turrón sangra narices con una pizca de merodeador
by Katie Nott
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione viaja al pasado, más concretamente a la época de los Merodeadores?¿Otra vez Hermione viajando en el tiempo? Os preguntaréis. Sí, pero¿y si esta vez no lo hace sola?¿Y si la acompañan dos gemelos pelirrojos?;)
1. Capítulo 1

Sed buenos con migo, es mi primer fic.

Los personajes y todo lo demás, menos la idea, no son míos todos de J.K, yo solo los cogí para intentar que pasemos un buena rato. ^^

El fic está ambientado en el último libro, en la batalla final, pero digamos que ha habido un primer aviso en el que Fred aún no muere (Le necesito para el fic, aunque más tarde ya veré lo que hago con él, aunque creo que seré incapaz de hacerle nada malo ;) Espero que os guste. ^^

Y ahora a leer. =)

**Turrón sangra narices con una pizca de merodeador.**

-Bien, bien-la voz de Voldemort resonó por todo el castillo-Habéis luchado con braveza, maestría y sin duda, con una ganas increíbles de salvar vuestras miserable vidas. Esto sólo ha sido un primer aviso y me consta que ya tenemos bajas en ambos bandos-Hermione notó un fuerte pinchazo al recordar los cuerpos sin vida de Lupin, y Tonks, además de algunos compañeros suyos de otras casas y gente que simplemente había ido allí y hacer todo lo posible por un futuro mejor para los suyos-Os daré dos horas para que intentéis reparar vuestros daños, curéis a vuestros heridos y pongáis a buen recaudo a vuestros muertos. Y ahora me dirijo a ti, Harry Potter, si quieres dejar de ver como tus amigos caen y dan hasta su vida por ti, ven al Bosque Prohibido antes de dos horas y todo se acabará-Y la voz de Voldemort se apagó.

-Harry…-susurró Hermione-no… no… no puedes ir, te lo prohíbo- dijo la Gryffindor entrecortada.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Hermione?-dijo el moreno-no puedo dejar que nadie más muera por mí-explotó Harry.

-Harry-balbuceó Ron-por lo menos antes de que te entregues tenemos que intentar destruir los dos Horrocruxes que nos quedan-dijo Weasley, que aunque no aprobara la situación, conocía bastante bien a su mejor amigo y sabía que nada le haría entrar en razón-para que así por lo menos tengas una oportunidad contra Vol…Voldemort-era la primera vez que Ron pronunciaba ese nombre y Harry se lo agradeció-Bien, sabemos que la diadema está aquí en el castillo, más concretamente en la sala de los Menesteres, pero no sabemos dónde. Y con respecto a la serpiente…-Ron dudó al llegar a este Horrocruxes.

-Yo me ocuparé de ella, y si no lo consigo decirles a todos lo importante que es que la maten y acabad vosotros con Voldemort, confío en vosotros-Dijo Harry mirando con orgullo a sus mejores amigos.

De repente escucharon pasos y voces detrás de ello y se giraron con las varitas preparadas para encontrarse cara a cara con Fred y George. El primero se acercaba cojeando y apoyándose en su gemelo.

-¿He oído bien o necesitáis encontrar algo en la sala de los Menesteres?-Dijo George remarcando bien sus primeras palabras.

-Chicos, gracias pero no…-Empezó Harry.

-Mira Harry hasta ahora lo he entendido y te he apoyado, pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo y necesitamos ayuda-le interrumpió Hermione-además no necesitan saber para qué, solo que es lo que buscamos.

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Harry, ya has escuchado a la Prefecta Perfecta, y si ella lo dice será porque está bien-respondió George sonriendo de oreja a hueco (N.A: no lo pude evitar, ya sé que es malísimo xD)

-Está bien, buscamos la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw-agradeció a los hermanos su falta de preguntas-Sabemos que está en la sala de los Menesteres, en el lugar dónde se guarda todo.

-Conocemos ese lugar-respondieron con picardía los gemelos, acordándose de cierto armario y cierto Slytherin.

-Bien, propongo que nos separemos para hacerlo lo más rápido posible-dijo Harry mientras entraban en la sala que viene y va.

-Muy bien-dijo Hermione y tomó el camino de la derecha sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno.

-Esta chica es increíble-farfulló Ron tomando el camino de la izquierda.

Harry se encogió de hombros mirando a los pelirrojos y les explicó-Se besaron y ya no se hablan. Id con Hermione- dijo mientras seguía a su amigo por el camino de la izquierda.

A los gemelos no les costó trabajo dar con Hermione y los tres empezaron a buscar la diadema.

Mientras rebuscaban entre los armarios, cajones y montañas de objetos, encontraron un espejo roto y los tres pudieron ver el mal aspecto que tenían después del primer ataque de los mortífagos.

Al lado de este había una especie de copa de oro, con el escudo del colegio gravado en ella, que atrajo la atención de los Gryffindors.

Los gemelos alargaron las manos con intención de tocarla, pero Hermione cogió las manos q ambos no habían alargado intentando, sin ningún éxito, que los chicos se retiraran de la copa.

-Chicos vámonos, esto no es lo que hemos venido a buscar- les dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-¿No lo oyes Hermione?-preguntó Fred-la copa nos llama.

Sí, sí que lo había sentido pero su sentido común le había dicho que era mejor apartarse de esa extraña copa.

-Vámonos-repitió Hermione.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos Weasleys había alargado las manos hasta coger la copa, con Hermione todavía sujetándoles, y mientras los tres Gryffindors notaban como se quedaban sin aire y un nudo se iba formando por su estómago, una luz blanca envolvió la habitación y después todo se quedo a oscuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora.<strong>

Hasta aquí el primer fic^^

¿Os gusta? Yo creo que no me ha quedado tan mal como cabría esperar.

Pues un repasillo general... Ha habido un a primera batalla, como un primer aviso y Voldemort le da unas horas a Harry para que se entregue. El chico dice que lo va ha hacer pero sus amigos le dicen que antes deben encontrar la diadema. Este acepta y con la ayuda de Ron, Hermione y los gemelos, última incorporación a la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, aunque no saben por que lo buscan, van a la sala de Menesteres. Se separan en dos grupos, Harry y Ron y Hermione con los gemelos. Este último grupo encuentran una especie de cáliz que resulta ser muy poderoso. Y ahí nos quedamos. =)

Se que vais a matarme por lo de la sonrisa de oreja a hueco de George, se que es malísimo, pero no lo pude evitar. xD

Lo he repasado varias veces y creo que no se me ha colado ninguna falta, pero si veis alguna decírmelo y enseguida lo cambio. ^^

No creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, así que estar atentos. =)

Un beso corazones.

María!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes y todo lo demás, menos la idea, no son míos todos de J.K, yo solo los cogí para intentar que pasemos un buena rato. ^^

Capítulo 2.

A Hermione la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía pensar en nada, sólo sentía la leve brisa del viento acariciando su cara y el fino tacto de la hierba entre sus dedos. Pero sabía que tenía que levantarse y seguir luchando, por Harry, por Ron, por Lupin y Tonks, por todos los que habían perdido la vida en es dichosa guerra, para encontrar la diadema y destruir a Voldemort. Así que abrió los ojos y se encontró en un prado verde cercano a un lago. Los gemelos estaban tumbados uno a cada lado de la chica.

¿Dónde estaban? Eso no era la sala de los Menesteres, aunque le resultase muy familiar. Decidió que tenían que salir de allí ya, así que zarandeó a los gemelos por los hombros hasta que estos despertaron, y cuando lo hicieron Hermione sintió como si un nudo se aflojara dentro de ella y sintió un gran alivio. Sólo de pensar que uno de ellos estaba…. Bueno mejor ni pensarlo.

-Pero, ¿dónde estamos?-Quiso saber Fred.

-Ya me gustaría a mí saberlo-Le contestó la castaña.

-Si os dieseis la vuelta-intervino George con una sonrisa triunfal-creo que podréis llegar a descubrirlo.

Ambos hicieron caso al pelirrojo y vieron el castillo de Hogwarts. Así que sólo habían sido expulsados del colegio y ahora se encontraban en el lago.

-Vamos-dijo Hermione tratando de ponerse de pie, al hacerlo notó un fuerte pinchazo en su costado, pero ella no quería parecer débil delante de los gemelos, por lo que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se irguió-Tenemos que volver al Gran Comedor y presentar batalla.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron detrás de la castaña, a pesar de que ellos también se encontraban agotados y doloridos. A cada paso que daban notaban que su hora estaba cerca, pero si morían morirían combatiendo.

Había una extraña calma cuando cruzaron los desiertos jardines, Hermione fue la única en notarlo-_Que extraño…_-pensó la chica-_No habrán pasado las dos horas aún._

Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor encontraron las puertas cerradas, pero al otro lado podían oír un gran alboroto. La chica se situó en el centro de las puertas y los Weasley se colocaron a ambos lados de la chica.

-Contaré hasta tres y abriré las puertas. Varitas preparadas-les recordó Hermione-Fred, George ha sido un placer conoceros.

Los gemelos asintieron y le lanzaron una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

-Uno.

-Siempre fui el más guapo, Freddy.

-Dos.

-Más quisieras desorejado.

-Tres.

Hermione abrió las puertas, pero en vez de encontrarse con un Gran Comedor en ruinas, alumnos heridos ó maldiciones volando por todos lados, encontraron un comedor en excelentes condiciones, donde todos los chicos, obviamente, comían. O eso se suponía que hacían hasta que interrumpieron en el Gran Comedor. Los tres Gryffindors echaron una rápida mirada a las cuatro mesas, en busca de alguien conocido, y les pareció ver a Harry, pero cuando sus ojos recorrieron la mesa de los profesores supieron que ese no era Harry, ya que la persona que ocupaba el centro de esta estaba muerta.

-No puede ser-susurró Hermione para que sólo la oyeran Fred y George, pero como su entrada había causado tal revuelo todos estaban en silencio y la escucharon a la perfección-Usted está…-dijo antes de desmayarse.

Los gemelos que vieron como comenzaba a caer se acercaron a ella, evitaron un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y la dejaron en este. Lo debieron encontrar un lugar muy cómodo para descansar un rato, y así lo hicieron, no sin antes escucharse, casi a la vez:

-Buenas noches Forge.

-Que descanses bien Gred.

Todo ese día había transcurrido sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención en Hogwarts. ¿Qué los Gryffindors habían gastado un par de bromas a los de Slytherin y que las serpientes se las habían devuelto? Pues sí, pero eso no era algo increíble de ver, es más, pasaba tan a menudo que ya nadie se extrañaba tanto como al principio. Se había convertido en una rutina.

Los alumnos de las cuatro casas, acompañados por los profesores, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pues a fin de cuentas era mediodía, y de vez en cuando se podía oír un rugido procedente de las tripas de las tripas de los chicos. Se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas con la intención de comer algo antes de retomar las clases. Hasta aquí un día normal, pero cuando llegó la hora del postre, hoy los elfos se habían portado, tocaban nada más y nada menos que calderos rellenos de chocolate, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe, y en el umbral de la puerta aparecieron tres muchachos, a los que nadie había visto nunca, con sus varitas preparadas y con una aspecto horrible, tan horrible como si acabasen de salir de una batalla, pero, que los presentes en el comedor supieran, en este momento no había ninguna guerra en el mundo mágico.

Los desconocidos se quedaron mirando a Dumbeldore, pero ningún alumno supo por qué ¿Tan raro les parecía su director?

Como un silencio envolvía el comedor pudieron escuchar perfectamente como la chica, muy, muy bajito decía:-No puede ser…Usted está…-Pero ahí cayó al suelo, bueno, en realidad no llegó a tocarlo porque los pelirrojos vieron como caía y llegaron a tiempo para ponerla con mucha delicadeza sobre la superficie plana. Y una vez allí les debió parecer un lugar muy cómodo, porque se quedaron ahí tumbados y se pusieron a dormir, aunque no sin antes desearse dulces sueños el uno al otro. Esto hizo que el Gran Comedor estallara en una sonora carcajada, pero al ver a su director corriendo y blandiendo su varita en el aire apuntando a los desconocidos, todos callaron.

Los cuerpos de los extraños aparecieron al instante sobre tres cómodas camillas de la enfermería. El director se acercó a ellos, haciendo complicados movimientos de varita enfrente de cada uno. Cuando dio por acabada su tarea, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y dirigiéndose a todos dijo:

-Los jefes de las casas me acompañaran a la enfermería, los premio anuales de cada casa acompañaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas, quedan suspendidas las clases de la tarde y queda terminantemente prohibido acercarse a la enfermería, ni si quiera podéis rondar por la cuarta planta-cuando dio estas últimas lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia un grupo de cuatro chicos sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor- Ya podéis salir.

Se formó un gran revuelo a la salida del Gran Comedor. Todos querían ver de cerca a los tres desconocidos, pero les fue imposible, ya que los profesores se habían situado delante de ellos, formando una especie de barrera para que nadie los viera, aunque uno de los cuatro Gryffindors a los que Dumbeldore había mirado logró escuchar como el director le explicaba a Minerva Mcgonagall :

-Como habrás podido ver, han sido heridos por magia muy oscura, han puesto resistencia, desde luego, porque sus energías, tanto mágica como física, están muy debilitadas. Aunque parece que algo más la muchacha. Parecen recién salidos de una batalla-concluyó.

Los chicos fueron dirigidos hasta sus salas, mientras los premios anuales montaban guardia en las salidas. En la sala de Gryffindor, en el rincón más apartado, en los viejos sillones con orejeras, estaban esos chicos a los que Albus había mirado y uno de ellos les contaba a los demás lo que había oído.

-¿Estás seguro Lunático?-Dijo el chico moreno de gafas, llamado James.

-Completamente Cornamenta. Esas palabras salieron tal como yo os las he dicho de la boca de Dumbeldore-Contestó Remus.

-¿Y quienes creéis que son? ¿Los habéis visto bien? Porque yo no he podido verlos con los profesores ahí delante de ellos, pero por lo poco que pude ver cuando llegaron tenían un aspecto horrible-intervino Peter con su típico tono asustadizo.

-Nadie sabe quiénes son Colagusano y por supuesto que tenían mal aspecto-intervino Sirius-Se supone que acababan de salir de una guerra, ¿no?-añadió bajando el tono-Además, deberíamos ir a verlos.

-Ya oíste a Dumbeldore, Canuto-intentó convencerlo Remus.

-Vamos Lunático, ¿desde cuándo cumplimos nosotros las normas?-preguntó.

-Las normas, vale, pero eso era una orden directa de Dumbeldore, ¿visteis cómo nos miró cuando dijo que estaba prohibido acercarse, ni si quiera, al cuarto piso?-preguntó Peter.

-Tienes toda la razón Colagusano-le apoyó James, y esto les resultó raro a los Merodeadores y al ver que lo miraban de forma rara preguntó-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo cumples TÚ las reglas?-Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No será por cierta prefecta pelirroja que no te hacen ni caso?-Intervino Sirius mirando con aire alegre a su amigo.

-Sabéis de sobra que no, Evans es historia-repuso el moreno, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada a la chica pelirroja que acababa de bajar de las habitaciones.

-Claro James y yo soy tan normal las noches de luna llena.

-Si tanto interés tenéis- repuso el moreno intentando cambiar de tema-mañana les haremos una visita a nuestros "queridos" desconocidos. Y ahora vamos a ver si encontramos a algunos Slytherins por ahí y les damos una buena lección.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

¿Os ha gustado? No está mal, ¿no?

Bueno pues un repaso al capítulo: Pues nuestros tres chicos parece que sólo han sido expulsados del castillo, ya que cuando se despiertan aparecen en el lago, asique deciden ir hacia al castillo a seguir peleando, pero cuál es su sorpresa al ver que en el gran comedor no hay ninguna guerra, y no sólo eso, si no que se encuentran con alguien que se supone que debería de estar muerto y encima se desmayan con todo el colegio de Howgarts mirándoles, ¡menuda entradita triunfal xD!

Luego un poco de lo que pasa después de sus desmayos con profesores, director y nuestros cuatro merodeadores favoritos, que deciden ir a verlos a la mañana siguiente.

Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado de momento^^

Recordad que los reviws hacen que me venga la inspiración y suba más rápido.

Un beso corazones.

María.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes y todo lo demás, menos la idea, no son míos todos de J.K, yo solo los cogí para intentar que pasemos un buena rato. ^^

Capítulo 3.

-Sí, sí, muy bien, por aquí, por aquí-les dirigió Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts-en esas camas de ahí. Sí, sí Horace, en esas, en esas, ¡Por Merlín, Horace! Como si fueras nuevo en el castillo. ¿Qué tienen Albus? ¿Y quiénes son? No los había visto nunca por la enfermería…-Empezó a preguntar la señora Pomfrey.

-Eso es, mi querida Poppy, porque son recién llegados. Y no tengo la más remota idea de quienes son. Y en cuanto a que les ocurre, digamos que sólo puedo hacer suposiciones-Contestó Dumbledore con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Ya Albus-intervino la voz aguda de Flitwick-pero todos sabemos que con tus teorías y suposiciones siempre sueles acertar.

Los demás jefes de las casas restantes murmuraron un: _tiene razón_, mientras asentían para darle la razón al pequeño profesor.

-Pues bien-terminó cediendo el mago-como todos habréis supuesto, y si no lo hubieseis hecho estarías dirección Hosmade, estos chicos acaban de librar una batalla, y por sus heridas me atrevería a decir que no ha sido un simple duelo entre estudiantes. Tienen marcas de imperdonables, como sabéis la magia siempre deja huella, y me atrevería a decir que, en alguna ocasión, se han salvado de la maldición asesina por los pelos…

-Pero para soportar todo eso deberían de ser magos muy poderosos- le interrumpió la jefa de Hufflepuff, la profesora Sprout.

-Sin duda lo son querida, sin duda lo son-la secundó Dumbledore acariciando su larga barba.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas Poppy?-Preguntó Mcgonagall, que miraba a los chicos con cierta aprensión.

-Mucho descanso y reposo, sin duda.-respondió-les daré una poción para dormir sin sueños, sí, eso haré-dijo para sí misma-Curar las heridas y soldar huesos. Jamás había tenido una noche con tanto trabajo, ¡JAMÁS! Estaré mu ocupada, sí y ya lo creo, así que, ya pueden salir y dejarme hacer mi trabajo-les invitó a salir mientras abría las puertas-Buenas noches, que descansen bien- y se encerró en su enfermería con los tres chicos.

Mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, los cinco magos se pararon en mitad de un pasillo, y Slughorn fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Albus?

-Doblar las defensas del castillo, sin duda. Aunque no creo que estos chicos tengan malas intenciones, pero por si acaso entrara alguien que sí las tuviera. Y hay que informar a los alumnos debido a que su llegada no fue muy discreta que digamos-aquí sonrió-y por lo tanto, no podemos mantenerlo en secreto, además de preguntarles si alguno tiene cualquier información que nos sirva para saber cualquier cosa de ellos.

Los cuatro magos asintieron y cambiaron de destino, hacia las salas comunes en vez de a sus acogedoras habitaciones, pero uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Por qué la chica ha dicho eso al verte Albus?

Todos lo miraron expectante, ya que esa pregunta había pasado varias veces por sus cabezas esa noche.

-Vuelve a ser sólo una teoría-contestó-Y hasta que no esté completamente seguro, no la compartiré con vosotros.

Cuando Mcgonagall atravesó el retrato de la dama Gorda y pronunció correctamente la contraseña, _viruela de dragón_, una avalancha de alumnos, cada uno de ellos con un millón de preguntas, se abalanzaron sobre ella:

-¿Quiénes eran profesora? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están vivos? ¿Por qué estaban heridos? ¿Están aquí en el castillo o se los han llevado a San Mungo? ¿Son peligrosos? ¿Se sabe algo de ellos? ¿Quién era esa chica tan guapa? ¿Y esos gemelos tan atractivos? ¿Podemos ir a verlos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó la transformista, histérica por todas las preguntas que le hacían aquellas hormonas con patas-No puedo contestaron a la mayoría de esas preguntas…-empezó la maga.

-¡Eh! Pero eso no es justo profesora. Tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a saber quiénes son esos-empezó un alumno.

-Si cerrase su boca y me dejara acabar se lo agradecería señor Hudson. Bien cómo iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida por un babeante y bobo babuino, no puedo contestarles a la mayoría de esas preguntas ya que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos las respuestas-miro a Hudson levantando una ceja-Pero no, no están muertos y sí, están aquí en Hogwarts, y podéis ir a visitarlos siempre que creáis saber algo sobre ellos, alguna información que nos pueda ser de ayuda, aunque tendrán que ir en grupos de como máximo cuatro personas, no queremos que la enfermería se nos llene de niñitas chismosas, y será a partir de mañana. Les recuerdo que tienen la tarde libre y que ya pueden salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Buenas tardes-dijo y salió por el hueco de la pared.

-Bien chicos, mañana será la primera y la última vez que los Merodeadores madruguen un sábado en su vida-Informó James a sus amigos frotándose las manos.

Al día siguiente, sábado, los chicos de todas las casas solían quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, pero ese día cuatro Gryffindors, que acostumbraban a dormir esos días hasta tarde, se pusieron rumbo de la enfermería a eso de las 7:00 a.m.

-Coge la capa por si acaso James-dijo Black.

-Que no se te olvide el mapa por si nos encontramos en algún aprieto Lunático-Le recordó Peter.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la enfermería, una cara amable se asomó y les dijo:

-Me extraña verles a ustedes por aquí, no habrás luna llenas hasta dentro de dos semanas-dijo mirando a Remus- y ustedes nunca habían madrugado tanto, no se llevan bien con estas horas, por lo tanto, ¿quién está enfermo?-preguntó.

-Oh, señora, ninguno de nosotros sufre molestia alguna-dijo Lupin haciéndole la pelota, para que les dejara más tiempo con lo extraños-Venimos obedeciendo órdenes de la profesora Mcgonagall. Sí, sí no nos mire así. Vino a la sala común y nos dijo que si creíamos conocer a los desconocidos que viniésemos y lo comprobáramos.

-Ajá-asintió-y, ¿creen que pueden conocerlos?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-James dice que la chica se parece a una prima suya y Peter cree que los gemelos son los hermanos de una tía segunda que tiene-Respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, pasad, tenéis media hora. Y ni se os ocurra molestaros, lo que más necesitan ahora es descansar.

-Claro-respondieron a coro los Merodeadores.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey abandonó la enfermería, los chicos se acercaron a la camilla que quedaba más próxima a la salida. En ella se encontraba la chica.

-Bueno…hay que reconocer que es bastante guapa-Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero… ¿a ti no te gustaba Lily, Cornamenta?-Preguntó Remus.

-Eso James, deja sitio para los solteros-dijo Colagusano abriéndose paso desde atrás.

El resto de los merodeadores soltó una carcajada lo que hizo que Peter se sonrojara.

-Fijaos en sus marcas-dijo Sirius recorriendo con su dedo índice la cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla de la chica, y al llegar a la comisura de sus labios sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Sin duda son marcas de mágica oscuras, pero que yo sepa no hay ningún indicio de guerras-repuso Lupin.

-Ya, pero no podemos descartar…-empezó Sirius.

-Tiene toda la pinta de ser la clase de magia que emplearían Quejicus y sus amigos-Le interrumpió James con un susurro.

-Vamos James, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?-Dijo Remus y al ver que sus amigo le miraban extrañado, añadió-Sí, ya sé que no se puede confiar en ellos, pero no atacarían a unos desconocidos, además nadie les vio hacerlo, si es que lo hubiesen hecho. Porque ellos no habrían podido engañar a Dumbeldore, para hacerlo, tendrían que ser magos muy poderosos, y como hemos podido comprobar en varias ocasiones, no lo son.

-No, no, no, ¡Chicos! James tienes toda la razón-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo, que sonreía al ver que el joven mago le apoyaba-¡Por Merlín! Debimos de darnos cuenta en cuanto entraron…

Pero se vio interrumpido por la chica, que susurró:

-Harry…Ron…

-Pues como iba diciendo…-Continuó Sirius, lanzándole a la chica una mirada de "_perdona pero estaba hablando yo_"

-Fred…George…-Volvió a interrumpir.

-Oh, oh solteros creo que esta chica juega a varias bandas-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa pícara-Bueno creo que ya hemos sido bastante deslumbrados por esta belleza, así que si hacen el favor de acompañarme a las siguientes camas.

En la cama contigua estaba situado uno de los muchachos y en la contigua a esta, su gemelo. Uno llevaba el brazo vendado y al otro le faltaba una oreja. Por todo lo demás tenían exactamente los mismos síntomas que la chica.

-¿Oísteis lo que dijeron antes de que se durmieran?-Preguntó Sirius, a quien le habían parecido muy divertidas las últimas palabras que dijeron los chicos antes de desmayarse.

-Propias de unos bromistas como nosotros-Le respondieron los demás a coro.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, el chico que había en la cama empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Bajo la capa!-Ordenó James.

Los chicos obedecieron a su amigo y se hicieron invisibles.

-¡Buah!-bostezó el pelirrojo que acababa de despertar-que bien he dormido herma… ¿eh?, pero, ¿dónde estamos? George, Hermione despertad-dijo saltando fuera de la cama y zarandeando a los chicos que aún dormían.

Ambos se despertaron, aunque el gemelo parecía más acostumbrado a estos despertares que la chica, ya que esta se despertó asustada. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, Dumbeldore, acompañado de la señora Pomfrey, entraban a la enfermería.

-Oh, muy bien veo que ya están despiertos-dijo el director.

-Bien antes de nada, el director querría haceros unas preguntas y…

-Querida me gustaría hablar con ellos a solas-explicó el director.

-Una hora como mucho Albus, estos chicos necesitan descansar.

-Tranquila Poppy no les molestaré mucho-dijo mirando a los muchachos, que a su vez miraban al director atónitos.

-Profesor, usted…-empezó la chica.

Pero Dumbeldore levanto su mano en señal de que callara un momento y le dejara hablar a él. Miró hacia la cama que estaba en frente de Hermione y dijo:

-Sí hay aquí alguien más, les agradecería que se marcharan.

Cuando Dumbeldore lo consideró oportuno empezó a hablar:

-Muy bien creo que vosotros ya me conocéis a mí, por la forma de mirarme y de actuar ante mí, ¿me equivoco?-aquí los tres chicos negaron-pues bien, creo que es justo que ahora yo sepa quienes sois vosotros.

-Hermione Granger, señor-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, no podía ser que no se acordara de ella.

-Él es Fred Weasley señor-contestó George.

-Y él George Weasley-añadió Fred.

-Ajá interesante, muy interesante. ¿No tendrán ustedes, por casualidad, alguna relación con Arthur Weasley?-Preguntó el director.

-Es nuestro padre…señor-Respondieron los gemelos dubitativos.

-Claro, claro, por supuesto. ¿Y le importaría decirme señorita, en qué años estamos?-preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-En 1997.

-Ajá. Miren Pomfrey ya le ha dado el alta, y aunque sigue insistiendo en lo mucho que tienen que descansar, creo que deberían salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo, y en, digamos, una hora y media pueden pasarse por mi despacho, ahí se lo explicaré todo. Intenten no decirle a nadie quienes son y hablen con la gente lo mínimo posible, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el profesor.

Los tres chicos asintieron y cuando el director se disponía a salir de la enfermería les dijo:

-Por cierto, que sepan que me encantan los buñuelos de crema.

Después de vestirse, sus ropas habían aparecido arregladas encima de sus camas, uno de los gemelos preguntó:

-¿Qué le encantan los buñuelos de crema?

-Es la contraseña de su despacho, bobos.

-Ains Hermione siempre tan inteligente-Dijo Fred rodeándole los hombros por el lado izquierdo.

-Por esos siempre nos caíste tan bien-Terminó George rodeándole los hombros por el lado derecho.

Mientras caminaban por los jardines de Hogwarts, sus pasos sin rumbo les llevaron hacia el campo de Quiddicht, que acababa de ser el escenario del entrenamiento que había tenido Gryffindor, ya que 7 figuras vestidas de rojo y con escobas al hombro salían de este.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que veía, el chico que encabezada la fila de los Gryffidors era inconfundible. Pelo negro imposible de domar, una estatura mediana y unas gafas redondas. Era su mejor amigo y no estaba muerto. Hermione sintió tanta alegría que echó a correr para abrazar a su amigo, con los gemelos pisándole los talones, ya que también habían reconocido a Harry.

Hermione cada vez estaba más cerca de Harry, por lo que le escucho decir:

-Estos golpeadores que tenemos son uno inútiles, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando los…-Pero no pudo acabar su crítica ya que unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y una personita simplemente le abrazó, con más ternura de lo que lo había hecho nunca nadie. Y él le rodeó la cintura.

-Oh, Harry-dijo la chica sollozando en su cuello-Harry-A todo esto los gemelos se habían acercado a ellos, al principio sonrientes, pero cuando se habían mirado a los ojos, esa sonrisa alegre que llevaban se les había borrado.

-Hermione…-empezó uno de ellos-Hermione-repitió descolgando a la chica del cuello del moreno-No es Harry…Fíjate en su frente.

-_¿Qué le pasaba a su frente?_-pensó James-_Era perfecta, como el resto de él._

-Vamos Fred, ¿cómo no va a ser Ha…?-Dijo la chica llamada Hermione mirando su frente-Oh-fue lo que dijo cuándo sus ojos se posaron en la frente de James.

-Y su nariz… tampoco-Dijo el otro gemelo, ¿o había sido el mismo? Joder, eran jodidamente iguales, así no hay quien los distinga.

-Ya lo veo George…Ni sus ojos-Dijo la chica mirándole directamente a estos. Después de aguantarse la mirada unos 5 segundos, la chica miró cabizbaja al suelo y susurró un "lo siento", mientras se enjuagaba una lágrima.

-Vamos Herms, ya ha pasado esa hora y media. Deberíamos ir al despacho de Dumbeldore-Dijeron los gemelos a la vez que la rodeaban por los hombros.

Mientras se alejaban dirección al castillo, Sirius, que ocupaba el puesto de cazador en el equipo, se acercó a su capitán y le dijo:

-Así que Fred, George y Hermione…Pues Fred, George y Hermione te han puesto a caldo amigo.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. ^^

Hermione y sus entradas discretas, ¿eh? xD

Bueno pues nada, se han llevado a los "desconocidos" a la enfermería y al día siguiente, los primeros eso sí, los merodeadores han ido a visitarles y nos han dado su peculiar opinión sobre nuestros Gryffindors favoritos. Se han despertado de su sueño reparador y han hablado con Dumbeldore, les han dado el alta y el primer encuentro directo de los merodeadores, aunque estos no han hablado mucho, con nuestros chicos, que ahora se dirigen al despacho de Dumbeldore. ¿Qué creéis que les dirá Dumbeldore? Se aceptan apuestas.

Parece que los capítulos me van saliendo cada vez más largos, pues mejor, ¿no?^^ A mí me gustan más así.

Los reviews hacen que me venga antes la inspiración me llegue antes y además se agradecen muuuuucho, así que, ya sabéis ;)

Un beso corazones.

María.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes y todo lo demás, menos la idea, no son míos todos de J.K, yo solo los cogí para intentar que pasemos un buena rato. ^^

Turrón sangra narices con una pizca de merodeador.

Capítulo 4.

Los tres magos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbeldore, aunque Hermione de vez en cuando seguía soltando un sollozo de vez en cuando, y cuando esto pasaba los gemelos decían cualquier broma e intentaban abrazarla un poco más pero hubo un momento en que la chica se sentía tan apretujada que tuvo que apartarles para poder respirar.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la puerta de madera y dijeron correctamente la contraseña "buñuelos de chocolate" vieron que el profesor Dumbeldore les esperaba de espaldas a su mesa, aunque cuando ellos entraron, y a su parecer, sin hacer ningún ruido, el profesor le dijo:

-Oh como aprecio la puntualidad, les agradezco mucho que hayan llegado a la hora acordada. Bien, bien, tomen asiento mis queridos niños. Bien-empezó a explicarles-Lamento decirles, sintiéndolo mucho, no estamos en el año 1997, si no en el 1977, y señores-dijo mirando a los gemelos Weasley-Su padre no hace mucho que se graduó aquí y por estos años su novia es Molly Prewett, ¿me equivoco al afirmar que será su madre?-ambos gemelos negaron con la cabeza-Bien su padre era bastante conocido por Hogwarts, por lo tanto tendrán que cambiar de apellido. He pensado que podrían llamarse Eriksen, un apellido de un amigo mío muggel, ¿les parece bien?-aquí los muchachos asintieron-Pues en cuanto a ustedes todo arreglado, en cuanto usted-dijo refiriéndose a Hermione- me temo que no puedo decir quiénes son sus padres, no se me parece a ningún alumno que haya pasado por Hogwarts…

-Soy hija de muggles profesor-le interrumpió Hermione.

-Oh, eso mejora las cosas señorita Grenger, de momento usted no tendrá que cambiar de nombre, y en cuanto a sus excusas por entrar así en el colegio, he estado pensando y creo que podríamos decir, que hasta este año, ustedes habían estado estudiando en sus casas, vecinas por cierto, por eso llegaron juntos-sonrió el director- Pero decidieron cursar su último año aquí en Hogwarts,y supuestamente, pensaban llegar en el tren el día uno de Septiembre, como todos los alumnos, pero justo el día antes de su partida su calle fue atacada por magos tenebrosos. Ustedes lograron escapar, pero sus familiares no, y por eso a partir de ahora yo seré su tutor. Creo que es una buena coartada, podrían creérselo. ¡Muy bien, pues está noche será su selección!

-¿Cómo profesor?-Dijo uno de los gemelos, a partir de ahora Eriksen-Nosotros ya hemos acabado el colegio, tenemos un negocio, ¿sabe? Lo llamamos…

-Además-le interrumpió Hermione- si tuviésemos que estar en una casa estaríamos en Gryffindor, nuestra casa en los últimos años, o en los que venga o lo que sea.

-No hay más que hablar, a partir de mañana, empezaran a cursas séptimo, curso en el que usted debería estar-dijo mirando a Hermione- y curso que ustedes no realizaron-añadió mirando a los gemelos, entonces Hermione supo que hasta el momento el mago había estado usando la Legeremancia con ellos-Y eso de la casa lo decidirá el Sombrero Seleccionador. Hasta la hora de la cena, pueden vagar por el castillo, pero sin dirigirse a nadie, ya estoy al tanto de su pequeño incidente con el señor Potter…

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya enterado ya?-Le preguntó Fred-Eso ha ocurrido cuando veníamos de camino hacia aquí. Cuando nosotros íbamos al colegio, bueno, o iremos, cualquier travesura que hacíamos usted ya estaba al tanto antes de que los profesores nos llevaran a su despacho…

-Oh, así que aquí tenemos a unos bromistas-dijo el profesor eludiendo la pregunta de Fred-Espero que no os unáis a los merodeadores, ¡no sé qué sería de nosotros si se unieran dos generaciones de bromistas!-rió Dumbeldore, pero las caras de Fred y George se iluminaron-Bueno, de todas formas para reaccionar así frente al señor Potter deben de conocerlo, o por lo menos a algún familiar suyo, ¿no señores?

-Su… su hijo es uno de mis mejores amigos-respondió Hermione.

-El trío dorado les llaman en el colegio-respondió George-Así que imagínese…

-Antes de que lo pregunte nuestro hermano menor es el tercer integrante de ese grupo-Respondió Fred, que había mencionado a Ron adrede para ver la reacción de Hermione, que había sido agachar la cabeza, sonrojarse y poner una sonrisa de boba, nada propia de ella. Al ver esa reacción, Fred sintió celos, pero no celos porque Hermione estuviera enamorada de su hermano, si no celos de que una chica pudiera sentir algo así por cualquier chico. Joder, Hermione siempre había estado enamorada de Ron y este nunca había sabido lo que tenía, y Fred lo envidiaba por ello, aparte de odiarlo por no darse cuenta de lo que Hermione sentía por él y hacerla sufrir.

-¡Oh! Así que Molly y Arthur tendrán tres hijos, ¡Qué bien! Siempre quisieron ser una familia numerosa.

-No señor, no somos tres, ¡SOMOS SIETE!-respondieron los gemelos con orgullo.

-Excelente, me alegro mucho por ellos-Dijo riendo a los chicos-Pero, si me permiten la pregunta, ¿cómo llegaron al pasado?-Preguntó Dumbeldore, cambiando de tema.

-Pues… pues…-Ninguno sabía la respuesta- No… no lo sé señor.

-Bueno no pasa nada, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdan?

-Yo cuando nos separamos de Harry y Ron y nos reunimos contigo Hermione-Dijo George, mirando a la chica.

-Como yo entonces-Contestó ella.

-Y yo-remató Fred

-Bueno, bueno no os preocupéis muchachos, seguro que encontramos el modo de devolveros a vuestra época. No queda más que una hora para la cena-Dijo entonces el mago- ¿Por qué no dan un paseo? Ya han demostrado ser puntuales para algo que no tenía demasiada importancia, una simple reunión con este vejestorio, así que para vuestra segunda selección, no dudo que vais a ser los primeros en rondar por el Gran Comedor. Hasta ahora muchachos, os estaré esperando como agua de mayo-Dijo el director antes de cerrarles la puerta.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?-Quiso saber Fred.

-Pues está claro. A la biblioteca.

En esa escasa media hora que les había dejado el director, no encontraron nada, pero absolutamente nada, que les pudiera servir de algo, aunque también es verdad que sólo habían tenido esa media hora porque Hermione no quería llegar tarde, por lo que se pusieron rumbo al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron allí una mujer con gafas y vestida con una túnica verde botella les estaba esperando en la puerta.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha puesto al corriente de todo, futuros Gryffindors-dijo guiñándoles un ojo-Y también me ha dicho que solíais ser muy puntuales, y veo que no se equivocaba. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Habéis llegado con veinte minutos de antelación! Pero no os puedo dejar pasar, como sabréis, la selección no empezará hasta que todos los alumnos se encuentran dentro del comedor, y a estas horas no hay ni uno. Así que, si sois tan amables de acompañarme…-Dijo poniendo rumbo hacia una clase vacía que había al lado del Gran Comedor.

-Todo ha sido culpa de la Prefecta perfecta-acusó Fred a Hermione señalándola.

-Oh, por lo que oigo usted será prefecta y dígame ¿ganaremos puntos para la casa con usted?-Preguntó la profesora.

-Desde luego que sí profesora-Respondió George por ella-No hay nada que está chica no sepa, aunque nosotros nunca lo hemos podido comprobar de primera mano.

-¿Y con ustedes ganaremos puntos o los perderemos?-Dijo alzando una ceja.

-Pues de todo un poco profesora. Mire que somos buenos-dijeron poniendo cara de perrito abandonado-pero no sabemos que hay dentro de nosotros que nos llama a las bromas. Aunque luego lo contrarrestaremos ganando puntos con el Quiddicht…

-Muchachos, todos los alumnos han ocupado ya sus mesas-les interrumpió la profesora-Deben estar preparados frente a las puertas cuando el profesor Dumbledore dé su discurso de presentación y abra las puertas. Como sabrán tengo que ir para leer sus nombres, así que si me disculpan-Dijo y abandonó a los chicos.

Los tres salieron del aula y se pararon en las puertas del Gran Comedor. En esos momentos Hermione hiperventilaba, de los nervios que tenían encima. Para intentar relajar el ambiente George dijo:

-Vamos Hermione, seguro que nos volverán a poner en Gryffindor, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Ya, pero todos esos pares de ojos mirándome hacen que me ponga un pelín histérica-contestó la chica, que había agarrado al gemelo por el cuello de la túnica y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Sólo un poquito?-respondió George soltándose de ella.

-Tranquila-repuso Fred-Serás la primera en salir y al primero es siempre al que menos caso hacen, además nos estarán mirando todo el rato a nosotros, con lo guapos que somos no se quien se atrevería a apartar su vista de esos pelirrojos tan apuestos-bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Esto hizo que Hermione se relajara un poco, pero su tranquilidad duró realmente poco, porque a través de las puertas pudieron escuchar como Dumbeldore decía:

-Hoy es un día muy especial, sin duda todos recordaréis a los tres muchachos que aparecieron ayer por esas mismas puertas, pues muy bien os explicaré quienes son. Venían hacia aquí con intención de acabar sus estudios mágicos en este colegio, así que según sus planes tendrían que haber estado aquí el uno de septiembre, pero estos se vieron interrumpidos por un grupo de magos tenebrosos. Así que se deshicieron de ellos como pudieron, y llegaron aquí agotados, como pudisteis comprobar. Si todo hubiese salido cómo tenían planeado, hubiesen llegado y habrían sido seleccionados como cualquier alumno normal, pero no fue así, no llegaron a tiempo, por lo tanto no pudieron ser seleccionados, y para quedarse en el colegio necesitan pertenecer a alguna casa, así que sin más dilación… ¡Qué pasen nuestros recién llegados!-E hizo un movimiento con la mano que abrió la puerta.

Los tres chicos entraron en el comedor, la chica iba en medio de los pelirrojos, y se pararon justo en frente de las escaleras. Entonces Mcgonagall se acercó a ellos con un taburete, encima de este reposaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, y la profesora desenrolló un pergamino, aunque esta vez era bastante corto, y no llegaba al suelo como acostumbraba a hacer. A continuación la profesora leyó:

-Eriksen, Fred.

_-¿QUÉ?_ -Pensó Hermione-_No, no, no. Ella era Granger, y por lo tanto tenía que ir delante de los Weas… Oh, mierda, ahora ellos ya no se llaman Weasley, ¿cómo no se acordó antes?-_Pero dejo a un lado sus pensamientos al ver, que desde ese minúsculo taburete, y ya con el sombrero puesto, Fred les miraba y levantaba sus pulgares para tranquilizarles, quizá más a la chica que a su hermano.

-Oh, um, si ya veo…-Dijo el sombrero seleccionador en voz alta, cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer-Chico posees valentía suficiente para estar en Gryffindor, eres un gran amigo de tus amigos, por lo que en Huffelpuf te recibirían encantados, eres astuto para estar en Slytherin, pero aunque posees inteligencia no encajarías en Ravenclaw. Por lo tanto, ¿en qué casa te pondré muchacho?

El sombrero se quedó en silencio unos cinco minutos, mientras que por la cabeza de Fred pasaban los buenos momentos que había tenido en Gryffindor o tendría.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Un aplauso procedente de la mesa más alejada y Fred fue a sentarse con ellos, al lado de una chica pelirroja, cuyos ojos le resultaron muy familiares.

A continuación Mcgonagall volvió a abrir el pergamino y dijo:

-Eriksen, George.

El pelirrojo soltó la mano de la chica, le mandó un guiño y fue directo hasta el taburete, cuando llegó a este hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho su hermano, hacia su dirección y a la de Hermione. Cuando la profesora fue a ponerle el sombrero le dijo:

-Si no le importa, colóquemelo un poco inclinado hacia este lado-dijo señalando su derecha, el lado donde conservaba la oreja-Creo que si no se me caería.

El Gran Comedor soltó una carcajada, y por encima de esta, se escuchó un _"No me hagas esperar más desorejado_" procedente de un pelirrojo idéntico a él sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando se callaron todos, el sombrero empezó a hablar:

-Ya veo… Oh sí, muchacho tu hermano y tu sois idénticos tanto por fuera cómo por dentro. Te digo lo mismo que a él, encajarías en todas las casas menos en Ravenclaw, y no por tu falta de inteligencia, si no por tu falta de disciplina.

-Es que no escucha las cosas a la primera-Le explico Fred a la chica de los ojos verdes, y esta soltó una risita.

-Bueno y como que tu hermano y tu sois inseparables, creo que será mejor que estés en…¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa dio un fuerte aplauso y Hermione pudo ver como Fred y George se abrazaban, y este último se sentaba al otro lado de la pelirroja.

Hermione no podía más. _Venga, venga, ¡VENGA!-_pero poco le duró su momento, ya que oyó como una voz familiar la llamaba:

-Granger, Hermione.

-_Derecha, izquierda ¡Muy bien Hermione, recuerdas cómo caminar! Muy bien, ahora tienes que subir los escalones sin tropezarte… ¡Bien, bien! Y si ahora te sientas… ¡Perfecto!_

La chica miro en dirección de Fred y George y estos le enseñaron que tenían los dedos cruzados por ella. Notó como la ponían el sombrero en la cabeza, y que este empezaba a hablar:

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? No había visto mente como la tuya, con una inteligencia que la misma Rowena envidiaría, Godric te querría por la valentía que has demostrado en todas tus aventuras, la amiga que Helga definiría como perfecta, y con una astucia que dejaría impresionado al propio Salazar, ¡creo que es la alumna más difícil de colocar que he tenido nunca! A parte de a ti, Albus por descontado.

Al compararla con el director, Hermione se hundió más en la banqueta y se puso muy colorada, adquiriendo un tono que no tenía nada que envidiar al rojo de Ron, y el Gran Comedor la miró más fijamente de lo que habían mirado nunca a nada o nadie.

-¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Dónde mi querida Hermione, te colocaré?-empezó a canturrear el sombrero.

Hermione no decía nada, solamente podía pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado en Gryffindor, y en qué dirían Fred y George si no la volvían a seleccionar para su casa y entonces escuchó:

-Veo lo importante que es para ti, por lo tanto, a partir de ahora, tu casa será…

-_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione corrió hasta la mesa de los leones, o bueno, por lo menos lo intentó, porque un par de gemelos se habían levantado de su mesa y habían corrido a abrazarla, la acompañaron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de la chica, dejando a la chica pelirroja al lado de George, ya que los gemelos y la leona parecían haber congeniado.

-Hola- respondió la chica al verla-Soy Lily Evans-se presentó dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Hermione miró a los chicos, y estos asintieron.

-Yo…Soy Hermione Granger-dijo desconcertada, y entonces los vio, vio los ojos de Harry.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada, un grupo de chicos se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Soy James, James Potter-Dijo el moreno, tendiéndoles la mano hacia los gemelos y lanzando una mirada curiosa a Hermione.

-Yo soy Black, Sirius Black-Respondió el castaño, lanzándole una mirada coqueta a Hermione y la mano a los chicos.

-Remus Lupin, a su servicio- Y les hizo una especie de reverencia.

-Pe… Peter Pe… Pettewreg-Dijo el muchacho pequeño y les tendió la mano.

Hermione, George y Fred habían aceptado las manos de James y Sirius y habían respondido a Remus con una inclinación de cabeza, pero Peter… Por eso ellos le rechazaron la mano y le miraron con cara de odio…

-Tú…-susurró Hermione.

-Vamos, preciosa, que Peter no muerde. Chicos os digo lo mismo-Dijo Sirius.

La chica sabía que ninguno debería sospechar de ellos, así que les propinó un puntapié a Fred y George para que la imitasen y en seguida tendió la mano a Peter:

-Perdona, la tensión, el cansancio-Y le puso una sonrisa de lo más falsa-Hermione Granger-Y le dio un apretón de manos.

Los gemelos murmuraron algo: _lo mismo que ella_, pareció que decían y le devolvieron el apretón.

-Y aquí tenemos a nada más y nada menos que a los merodeadores al completo, señores-anunció Lily, fingiendo emoción-Hola Remus.

-Hola Lily.

-Por cierto Lily…-empezó James.

-Para ti, si me vas a llamar, Evans, pero mejor que ni me llames-Le interrumpió Lily-Chicos-dijo ignorando a James-Seguro que no sabéis cómo llegar a la Sala Común, ni tampoco la contraseña, así que si habéis acabado de cenar para mí sería un honor acompañaros, además acabo de recibir un mensaje diciéndome que dormirás en mi habitación, ¡va a ser genial! Y por cierto chicos, ¿vosotros dónde dormiréis?

-Con nosotros-Intervino Lupin, agitando un pergamino amarillo-Cómo solo somos 4, los han puesto con nosotros.

-Así que creo que lo mejor será si vamos todo juntos a la sala común, ¿eh, Evans?-intervino James.

A Lily no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, pero intentó ponerse lo más alejada posible de James, en el extremo izquierdo, con todos los demás, menos Sirius, que cerraba la fila.

Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, y ante de decir la contraseña Lily les dijo a los recién llegados:

-Es un poco lioso al principio, y lo más seguro es que mañana os perdáis, pero tranquilos, les suele pasar a los nuevos. Viruela de dragón-Dijo la pelirroja y apareció un hueco en la pared.

Se sentaron todos juntos, Lily se aseguró de estar bien lejos del moreno, aunque los gemelos decidieron mirar el tablón de anuncios.

-Qué graciosos-rió Sirius-Ni que conocieran la sala, o ya tuvieran algo que ofrecer.

Al oír ese comentario se acercó a los chicos para decirles que no se comportaran como si se supieran el castillo de memoria. Pero al acercarse a ellos los vio con los ojos fijos en un cartel que ocupaba casi todo el tablón, dejando muy poco espacio para los demás.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad y entendió la reacción de los gemelos nada más leer las primeras líneas. El equipo de Gryffindor necesitaba golpeadores. No podían creerlo, _¡mañana se celebraban las pruebas y se iban a presentar, no había duda! _Pero una vocecilla dulce les sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Chicos no creo que debáis…

-Hermione, nos da igual lo que digas. Umbrige nos quitó nuestro último año de Quiddicht, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Entiéndelo, por favor-Dijo Fred, mientras ambos la miraban con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Está bien, pero luego no me vengáis con lloreras si no os eligen, cosa que no me extrañaría con lo malísimos que sois-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara.

Los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el comentario de la chica, que se dirigió a Lily y le pidió que le enseñara su habitación, a lo que la chica respondió encantada, agradeciendo a Hermione que la hubiera sacado de allí.

Se despidió de los Merodeadores, y se acercó a los pelirrojos con la misma intención, aparte de para recordarles que no se les escapara nada sobre nada, y ellos hicieron un gesto como de cerrar una cremallera sobre su boca, Hermione se dio media vuelta, pero Fred le agarró del codo y le hizo girarse de nuevo hacia ellos.

-Hermione danos un beso de buenas noches-Pidió el pelirrojo.

-Eso, para que todos vean lo unidos que estamos-Le apoyó su hermano.

Hermione refunfuñando cedió ante la petición de los gemelos, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y siguió a Lily hasta su dormitorio.

Cinco minutos después los merodeadores, seguidos de Fred y George, se fueron a su habitación. Allí habían aparecido dos camas y dos baúles más, llenos de túnicas y libros de séptimo año.

-Y decidme, ¿Fred y George, verdad?-asintieron-¿Es Hermione Granger la novia de alguno de los dos?-Preguntó Sirius.

-No, pero creemos que puede tener algo con nuestro hermano…-empezó George.

-Pero no es seguro-Acabó Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo hacéis?-Preguntó James, divertido.

-¿El qué?-preguntaron a la vez.

-Lo de acabar las frases del otro y que queden bien.

-Lo hacemos…-empezó Fred, consciente de que su hermano acabaría su frase a la perfección.

-Desde que tenemos memoria-Terminó su gemelo, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que dormir, mañana nos espera un día duro-Explicó George.

-¿Y eso?-Quiso saber Peter.

Fred se deshizo de su cabeza de todo lo que Peter había hecho, para responderle lo más educado que pudo:

-Nos vamos a presentar a las pruebas para golpeadores.

-¿Y sois buenos?-Les preguntó James, que parecía muy interesado.

-Los mejores-Respondieron a la vez.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos todos a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy duro-Dijo Lupin.

Apagaron la luz y todo el mundo se durmió en el acto, menos un chico de gafas que pensaba comprobar a la mañana siguiente si era verdad eso de ser "los mejores".


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ya estoy aquí! Siento la tardanza chicas, pero aparte de que no estaba nada inspirada para este capítulo, he tenido que hacer dos recus… :S Peo bueno todo salió bien así que me tenéis a vuestra entera disposición.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio, aunque sean poquitos los aprecio mucho. Dar las gracias a: Gipsy 16, Smithback, Susy, Herms Wylde, Naj, Paochiss64, KarenGriselBC, Lady Carabela, MarianaMasen, DaniiStJames, Baneknight, Gray anima, Anny 02. ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

Los personajes y todo lo demás, menos la idea, no son míos todos de J.K, yo solo los cogí para intentar que pasemos un buena rato. ^^

**Capítulo 5.**

El domingo por la mañana eran las pruebas de Quidicht, y cómo Fred y George habían anunciado, ellos se presentaron.

Pidieron prestadas unas escobas, y se dirigieron al campo. Cuando llegaron, vieron que se habían presentado bastantes chicos, aunque no conocieron a ninguno de ellos. Estaban todos reunidos en el centro del campo cuando James y Sirius aparecieron equipados con túnicas rojas y con sus escobas sobre los hombros.

-Bueno chicos-empezó James-Creo que deberíamos empezar dando unas cuantas vueltas al campo, ¡en marcha!-y empezó avolar dando una patada al suelo.

Los gemelos no se podían creer que James fuera el capitán, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho la noche anterior cuando dijeron en la habitación que se iban a presentar?

James, que iniciaba la marcha con Sirius a su derecha, notó como dos personas se colocaban dejándoles a ellos entre medias.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste anoche?-Quiso saber George, James los empezaba a reconocer porque se fijaba en las orejas de los chicos, pero casi siempre lo olvidaba y le seguía costando mucho distinguirlos.

-Pensé que lo supondríais. Nos visteis salir del entrenamiento cuando… tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro-Dijo algo incómodo al recordar la escena.

-Pensamos que erais jugadores, pero nunca llegamos a imaginar que tú…

-Fueras el capitán, ni él…

-Tu segundo.

-Dejad de preocuparos ahora por eso y centraos en la prueba-Les recordó Sirius.

Una vez hubieron dado la vuelta al campo, James descartó a unos cinco alumnos que debían de ser de primero, ya que no manejaban muy bien sus escobas. La segunda parte de la prueba consistió en hacer un vuelo individual, para que pudieran observar mejor la técnica, y en medio del vuelo James les indicaría una situación que pudiese ocurrir en algún partido. Uno a uno los aspirantes fueron saliendo, demostrando ser algunos de ellos realmente buenos, pero después de un rato llegó el turno de George. Inició su vuelo de manera espléndida, con una leve patada consiguió elevarse varios metros, y empezó a dar vueltas al campo en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que oyó la voz de James:

-Vale, ahora imagina que una blugger persigue a nuestro guardián, pero justo en el momento de golpearla, la pelota desciende entre los posters de gol.

"_Oliver nos ha entrenado para eso y más"_ sonrió el gemelo, acordándose de su amigo. Era una táctica que acostumbraban a realizar, por lo que George lo hizo sin problemas, voló a toda velocidad hasta los aros, y justo donde se suponían que debía estar el guardián, frenó y bajo haciendo espirales a los tres posters.

Cuando descendió vio cómo su hermano asentía, y como James y Sirius le miraban realmente asombrados.

Ahora era el turno de Fred, y realizó un vuelo semejante al de su hermano. Dio una leve patada al suelo y se elevó, con una precisión increíble. Al momento empezó a volar en todas las direcciones que se le ocurrieron, hasta que la voz de James llegó a sus oídos:

-Una blugger se dirige hacia las gradas, ves que es una bola que puedes aprovechar para lanzársela al equipo contrario, además nos conviene tener a salvo a nuestros seguidores, y justo antes se te pone alguien en tu camino.

"_Wood era mucho más exigente"_ pensó el pelirrojo. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las gradas, sorteó al oponente imaginario haciendo una especie de floritura, y golpeó la invisible blugger con un bate del mismo material que la pelota. Después de hacer un movimiento, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

-Bien golpeado Fred-El chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el pelo enredado de Hermione-Dile a George que también lo ha hecho genial.

-¿Nos has venido a ver? ¿A nosotros?-Preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-¿A quién si no? Como conozco a tanta gente por aquí y tal…

-¡EH ERIKSEN! ¡Deja de ligar y mueve tu culo hasta aquí abajo!-Gritó Sirius… ¿celoso?, creyó notar Fred.

Tras este comentario, un rubor subió a las mejillas de Hermione, Fred le dedicó una sonrisa boba y descendió. Ahora era su hermano era el que sonreía y supuso que no era sólo por lo bien que había volado. En cambio Sirius le miraba con odio y James asintió en su dirección riendo.

Al finalizar esta fase, solo quedaban 6 chicos, entre ellos, Fred y George. James informó que la tercera y última parte del entrenamiento, consistiría en, colocarse por parejas, y mientras los otros que quedaban y Sirius hacían del resto del equipo, James, mientras les observaba desde el suelo, liberaría las bluggers y la pareja trataría de actuar cómo lo harían unos golpeadores.

Al finalizar las tres pruebas, James lo tenía muy claro. Se alejó de los chicos con Sirius, para contarle su decisión, el ojigris estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo.

Fred y George sabían que lo habían hecho bien, si por separado eran magníficos, como pareja eran inigualables, pero no podían quitarse esa sensación de nervios de encima. Miraron a Hermione, sentada en la gradas, abrigada a más no poder, y eso que sólo era octubre. Cuando captó la mirada de los chicos, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y les mostró sus dedos cruzados.

-Bien-Empezó James-Creo que Gryffindor tiene nuevos golpeadores, y esos sois vosotros…Fred y George.

Los gemelos lo sabían, pero no cabían en sí de alegría. Fueron a agradecérselo a James y a Sirius, pero cuando dirigieron su mirada a las gradas no vieron a Hermione, y esto les sorprendió un poco, es más, el nivel de su alegría disminuyó. Pero fue durante poco tiempo, ya que alguien vino corriendo hacia ellos y entre su carrera y su intento de abrazar a los dos a la vez, se cayeron al suelo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que lo conseguiríais-Dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada.

Y era verdad, lo habían conseguido por segunda vez en su vida. Como había dicho James, ahora Gryffindor tenían nuevos golpeadores.

El resto del domingo no pasó nada interesante, salvo que Slytherin le devolvió a Gryffindor una broma, que consistió en encantar unas armaduras y que persiguieran por todos los sitios a los que formaban el equipo de Quidicht, diciéndoles cosas como : "Sois unos perdedores" " Os volveremos a machacar" "Vuestra última actuación fue patética" y cosas por el estilo.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, antes que Lily o de cualquiera de otra de sus compañeras de habitación, tomó una ducha y se dirigió a la sala común con intención de aprenderse algún capítulo de cualquiera de sus libros. Apenas había abierto su libro de runas, cuando un grupo de chicos bajó por las escaleras.

-Vaya parece que la nueva nos va a hacer ganar puntos. Entre tú, Evans y ese fantástico equipo de Quidichit liderado por ese maravilloso capitán, tenemos las copas de este año ganadas-Comentó James divertido.

Hermione no se dio por aludida, aún se sentía cohibida con la presencia de los Merodeadores por su primer encuentro, de no hacía más de dos días, y aun que sí, habían pasado una tarde juntos, la chica no se había dirigido a ellos directamente, siempre hablaba en alto, y que los chicos se pensaran que hablaba con ellos no era su culpa.

-¿Qué pasa ratita? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el perro?-Preguntó Sirius.

-Ya te gustaría Canuto, ya te gustaría-Contestó Remus por la chica.

Los cuatro empezaron a reír, a su parecer, de un chiste que solo ellos entendían, pero solo a su parecer, porque Hermione lo había captado, por lo que agachó su cabeza para que con su pelo ninguno de los chicos pudiera ver la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Se levantó ignorándoles, dispuesta a bajar a desayunar, pero Peter le cortó el paso.

-A…par…ta…te-Susurró Hermione, apretando sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos, por todo el odio que sentía hacia la rata.

-¿Algún problema, Hermione?-Dijo la voz de Lily a sus espaldas.

-Eh… No bueno….esto…Nosotros-Empezó a tartamudear James, nervioso por la presencia de la pelirroja, ya que se pasó la mano por el pelo varias veces.

-Ya decía yo, ¿bajamos a desayunar?-Preguntó cambiando totalmente el tono dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La castaña respondió que un aliviado "Sí" y salieron por el hueco de la pared dejando a los cuatro chicos solos.

-Esas leonas nos van a volver locos Cornamenta-Comentó Sirius, que mientras las chicas salían, había estado observando el trasero de Hermione, al que había dado una nota bastante alta.

Antes de que su amigo pudiese contestar, dos cabelleras pelirrojas se asomaron a la sala común.

-Buenas merodeadores-Dijo Fred.

-Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Hermione?-Preguntó George.

-¿Para qué la queréis?-Preguntó Sirius, con un tono bastante brusco.

-Perdonad a Canuto, hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo-Se disculpó Remus por su amigo.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella…-Respondió Fred con cara de no entender nada.

-Hace cinco minutos que salió por la puerta con Lily rumbo al Gran Comedor-Respondió Peter.

Los gemelos pusieron una sonrisa pícara y se encaminaron al comedor.

-Como se les ocurra acercarse a Lily…

-Pues que sepáis que la nueva es mía-Les advirtió Sirius.

-Chicos dejad de preocuparos de vuestras chicas, ya os harán caso. Además, tenemos doble hora de pociones con las serpientes, y necesitamos estar preparados para todo, así que será mejor que bajemos a reponer fuerzas-Les recordó Remus.

Los Weasley encontraron a Hermione y a Lily sentadas en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor, con las cabezas muy juntas, y vieron cómo la pelirroja le indicaba a la castaña hasta dónde habían dado en pociones, aunque parecía que no era el primer libro que revisaban.

Se sentaron con ellas y comenzaron a hablar de temas cómo las clases, profesores, libros y demás. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron hablando, pero cuando miraron su reloj apenas quedaban tres minutos para que empezara la primera clase del día, doble hora de pociones, compartida con los Slytherin, y Hermione sabía que de esa clase saldrían una hornada de mortífagos, por lo que sería mejor estar alerta.

Corrieron hasta las mazmorras, y no llegaron tarde por el pelo de la pelada cabeza de un elfo doméstico, pero cuando entraron vieron que no tenían muchos sitios donde elegir. Un asiento de dos plazas libre al final de la clase, y fue ocupado por los gemelos, ya que sabían que a las chicas les gustaba sentarse más adelante, pero sólo encontraron dos asientos separados, En uno estaba una Gryffindor que compartía habitación con ellas, en el otro un Slytherin de pelo graso y nariz ganchuda.

-Por favor-rogó Lily a Hermione-Déjame sentarme con Iris, llevo tiempo peleada con Severus, no aguantaría un segundo más sus disculpas.

Hermione hizo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y se fue a sentar con su futuro profesor.

-Severus Snape-Dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza de su pergamino.

-Hermione Granger-Se presentó la chica tendiendo la mano hacia el chico.

-Se quién eres. Alguien que irrumpe en el Gran comedor de la forma que vosotros tres lo hicisteis-Dijo apuntando con su dedo pulgar a los gemelos- no es fácil de olvidar, ¿sabes?

-¡Muchachos!-Dijo Slujorn interrumpiendo su presentación-Hoy, antes de empezar a elaborar nuestras pociones veremos si saben reconocer unas que acaban de salir del horno-Dijo señalando cuatro calderos que habían aparecido en su mesa.

_-"Vaya"-_Pensó Hermione_-"Parece que nuestro profesor no tiene mucha imaginación a la hora de preparar las clases"_

-Bien, ¿alguien puede decirme que contiene el primer caldero?

Hermione levantó la mano, había reconocido al instante la poción transparente que les mostraba el profesor, pero vio como la mano de Snape también se levantaba.

-Señorita Evans, señor Snape, creo que sería justo dejar que los nuevos alumnos contestaran hoy, ¿no creen?-Dijo con una sonrisa dándole la palabra a la castaña.

-Es Veritaserum, señor. Una poción incolora e inodora, que obliga a quien la beba a decir la verdad.

-¡Magnífico! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Y la ha probado alguna vez?

-Creo que no profesor.

-Bien y, ¿alguien me puede decir lo que contiene el segundo caldero?

Snape volvió a levantar la mano, al igual que Lily, pero el profesor no eligió a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Sí señor…?

-We...riksen, Señor-respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione no se lo podía creer, ¿Fred ganando puntos para la casa?, porque estaba claro que ese era Fred. Él no los ganaba, los perdía. Hermione se giró lo gusto para verle los ojos y vio como el chico abría mucho los ojos en su dirección, como intentando decirle un "no te lo esperabas".

-Bien señor Eriksen, entonces ¿qué hay en el caldero número dos?

-Es Amortentia señor. El filtro de amor más potente que existe.

-Y, ¿podría preguntarle cómo la ha reconocido?

-Aparte de por el humo con forma de espiral que suelta, por el olor.

-¿Y a que huele usted?

-A tienda de bromas, a comida familiar, a tierra mojada y creo que a una mezcla de gato y vainilla.

-Y una curiosidad, ¿su hermano gemelo que huele? Perdone la inapropiada pregunta, pero nunca he sabido si dos gemelos huelen lo mismo.

-A tienda de bromas, comida familiar, a tierra mojada y a piña-Respondió George encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Y otros 5 por su pequeña aportación a la ciencia. Y ahora, ¿Qué poción se esconde en el tercer caldero?

Las manos de Hermione y de Severus se alzaron a la vez, y la chica estaba casi segura de que también les había acompañado la de Lily, pero Slujorn dijo por segunda vez:

-Sería una buena oportunidad para que contestaran los nuevos alumnos.

Hermione creyó que volvería a darle la palabra a ella, por lo que se aclaró la garganta, pero vio como el profesor le daba la palabra a alguien sentado al final de la clase.

-¿Sí señor Eriksen?

¿Daba la palabra otra vez a Fred, ignorando a Hermione? Que ella también era nueva, además seguro que había levantado la mano antes, ¿y no se supone que las damas van primero?

-Es poción multijugos, profesor. Una poción que sirve para adoptar el aspecto de la persona que queramos, siempre y cuando la poción incluya algo de la persona, tanto pelo como uñas o cosas así.

Ese era George, sus voces eran inconfundibles, por lo menos para Hermione, bueno en realidad para ella eran muy distintos, vale eran gemelos y todo eso, pero Hermione sabía quién era cada uno. Ella nunca caía en sus bromas cuando se cambiaban los nombres, Fred tenía un pequeñísimo lunar en el cuello, y George lo tenía en el mentó solía peinarse hacia el lado izquierdo, mientras Fred lo hacía para el lado derecho, y aparte tenían algo, no sabía el que era, pero era **eso** lo que les hacía distintos.

-Una poción sencilla de preparar, ¿eh?-Le susurró Snape a Hermione-Yo logré prepararla en quinto año al primer intento-Intentando impresionar a la chica.

-Sí, hasta una niña de segundo curso es capaz de hacerla-Contestó sin levantar la cabeza del pergamino dónde apuntaba el nombre de las cuatro pociones y sus cualidades.

-¿CONSEGUISTE HACER LA MULTI-JUGOS CUÁNDO TENÍAS DOCE AÑOS?-Gritó bajito Snape, abriendo mucho los ojos. Hermione asintió y puso atención a la conversación entre Slujorn y George.

-¿Y usted la ha preparado o usado alguna vez?-Le preguntó el profesor a George.

-Usado.

-¿Y se puede saber en quién se transformó?

-En Harry P…

Pero no pudo acabar de decir ese nombre, ya que su hermano le había tapado la boca y Hermione se había girado y le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Bueno parece que no podemos saber en quién se ha transformado usted-dijo el profesor restándole importancia-Pero en todo caso unos bien merecidos 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Y en el cuarto caldero hay…

Lily, Snape y Hermione levantaron la mano a la vez, pero el profesor Slujorn dijo:

-Señorita Evans, creo que Gryffindor ya ha conseguido bastantes puntos por hoy, así que le cederemos el turno a Slytherin.

-Felix Felicis, señor-contestó Snape-Suerte líquida, te hace afortunado. Aunque si no se elabora bien puede tener efectos desastrosos.

-¡Recibe unos bien merecidos 10 puntos para Slytherin!-Contestó el profesor-Bien entonces nos queda una hora y media para preparar el elixir para provocar euforia. Tienen los ingredientes en la pizarra. ¡Pueden comenzar!

Dicho esto, Hermione se sumergió en la poción, pero su concentración duró poco. Dos cosas le habían dado en la cabeza y ahora se encontraban delante de ella. Eran dos bolas de pergamino arrugadas. En la primera que cogió la chica leyó:

"_¿No te da un poco de asco estar sentada con Quejicus?_

_Créeme encanto, nosotros somos mejor compañía (guiño)."_

_S.B y J.P_

Hermione dirigió sus ojos, ahora como platos conjuntados con una boca en forma de O, hacia dos pupitres hacia su derecha, dónde se encontraban los autores de la nota, que la habían observado mientras la leía, y ahora le sostenían la mirada burlona. Hermione escribió su respuesta sin romper el contacto visual, y cuando el profesor no miraba se la envió.

"_Prefiero estar con él, a estar con dos horribles troles como vosotros"_

_H.G_

Los chicos leyeron la nota, no la contestaron, pero tampoco apartaron la mirada de Hermione. Al darse cuenta se acercó de manera coqueta a Snape y le dijo al oído:

-Por favor, sonríe cuando me aparte.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-Susurró el chico.

-Para vengarme de cierto Potter y cierto Black.

A Snape se le iluminaron los ojos, dio una leve sacudida de cabeza y espero a que se retirara. Cuando lo hizo no sólo sonrió, si no que le dedicó una mirada llena de orgullo y aprecio. Hermione miró hacia los boquiabiertos Gryffindors, y elevó las cejas en su dirección. Se había olvidado de la segunda nota, cuando una tercera repitió el proceso de las otras dos. En esta ponía:

_¿Tan ocupada con Potter y Black que no nos puedes responder a nosotros?_

_F.E y G.E_

Abrió el primer pergamino y lo empezó a leer cuando una cuarta nota le llegó, pero decidió dejarla para el final. En la primera ponía:

"_Nosotros ya hemos dicho a que nos huele la amortentia delante de todos. Creemos que es justo que nos digas, así en confidencial, que hueles tú. Y por cierto hablando del amor, ¿qué te traes tú con nuestro aberrante hermano pequeño?" _

_F.__W__.E y G.__W__.E_

Hermione les miró y ambos le lanzaron una mirada ansiosa por ver su respuesta, por lo que ella escribió rápido y se la mandó.

"_A pergamino nuevo, a césped recién cortado y a la Madriguera. Y nada, no me traigo nada, ¡dejad ese tema tranquilo!"_

_H.G_

Vio cómo Fred rodaba un dedo sobre el otro, señal que Hermione captó que quería decir que leyera la otra.

"_¿Qué demonios cuchicheas con Snape?"_

_F.E_

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Esa última sólo estaba firmada por Fred, bueno, ¿y qué? Quizás George no la había visto o se la quiso mandar tan rápido o ella que sabía, pero solo estaba firmada por uno de ellos. Sintió como sus mejillas adoptaban un leve color rojo, miró a Fred y le hizo un gesto rodando uno de sus dedos por encima del otro, señal de que luego se lo contaba todo.

Al acabar la clase, solo 5 calderos habían obtenido la poción que el profesor les había pedido. El de Lily, Snape, Hermione, y para sorpresa de esta, los gemelos. El de Sirius emitía cierto vapor que adormiló a Canuto y a Cornamenta. El de Remus no estaba mal del todo, pero había adquirido un color amarillo en vez del blanco de la poción, y el de Peter había explotado.

Hermione se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, y justo cuando había acabado, alguien le dijo:

-Te secuestramos, nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas.

-¿A sí? Pues no sé qué puede ser. Pero creo George, que tú nos tienes que explicar-miró a los dos lados y bajo la voz-cómo demonios se te ocurre mentar a Harry.

-Vamos Hermione fue un accidente-Se excusó el chico-Además, nadie le ha dado importancia.

-Además no eludas nuestras preguntas. ¿Qué cuchicheabas con Snape? ¿Qué te enviaron Potter y Black?-Preguntó Fred con aire protector.

Cuando Hermione acabó de contárselo los gemelos no podían contener la risa.

-Aparte de estar aprendiendo la técnica Weasley…-Empezó Fred.

-Estás volviendo a levantar pasiones por Hogwarts-Terminó George.

Ya estaban cerca del aula de su próxima clase, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y un grupo de Gryffindors pudo oír el resto de la conversación.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca…-Contestó adquiriendo un tono muy a lo Weasley.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Y nuestro querido y adorado hermanito? ¿O Krum? ¿O…?-Dijeron los gemelos a coro.

-Vale, vale callaos ya.

-Y hablando de nuestro hermano, ¿qué tal besa?-Preguntó picaronamente Fred.

-¡QUE LO DEJES FRED! ¡QUE NO OS IMPORTA SI YO ME BESO CON VUESTRO HERMANO!-Gritó, lo bastante alto cómo para que se enterara todo el castillo-¡Y PARA VUESTRA INFORMACIÓN, ES EL MEJOR BESO QUE ME HAN DADO NUNCA!

Pero no oyó como Sirius le decía a James:

-Pues habrá que mejorarlo, ¿no?

-Déjalo Canuto. Parece que le van los pelirrojos-Dijo su amigo antes de entrar en clase.

¡Chan! Hasta aquí. ^^

¿Me merezco abucheos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomates quizá? xD

Bueno en este fic hemos visto cómo Fred y George hacía las pruebas para ser golpeadores, ¿me a quedado muy mal esta parte? xD Bueno y aquí ya he puesto un pelín de Fredmione. ¿Pero os pensáis que algún merodeador no se va a meter de por medio? ¡JÁ!

Y bueno luego una escena de merodeadores-hermione, y que sepáis que ella no se llevará jamás bien con Peter, así que...

Y la clase de pociones dónde a habido más Fredmione y recordad bien la escena ;) Aparición de Snape y George casi mete la pata. Y alguien que yo me se no le ha restado importancia ;)

No se cuando voy a volver a subir porque el siguiente le tengo en la mete pero no está ni empezado :s así que no me matéis si tardo mucho.

Chicas sabéis que me encantan vuestros reviews así que mandan muuuuuchos ^^

Un besito guapas.

María.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes y todo lo demás, menos la idea, no son míos todos de J.K, yo solo los cogí para intentar que pasemos un buena rato. ^^

Chicas siento mucho el retraso, pero me quedaron tres para Septiembre y tuve que hacerlos exámenes, he aprobado todo xD, y luego que mi inspiración pareció haberse ido de vacaciones y no regresaba, y luego no me gustaba cómo me quedaba nada, pero bueno así me ha quedado, espero que os guste. =)

Bueno pues nos quedamos en la puerta de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con un grito de Hermione hacia los gemelos y con un Sirius bastante interesado en la chica.

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews chicas. Los he intentado responder a todos y si no es así lo siento mucho, Juro responderlos si me mandáis otro con este capítulo xD

Y a la gente que ha puesto en alerta o en favoritos, ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

Capítulo 6.

Los pupitres de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran de tres, y aunque Hermione en ese momento hubiese querido que los gemelos desaparecieran, le tocó sentarse en medio con uno de ellos a cada lado. Y para hacerlo todavía más desastroso, James se sentó detrás de Fred, Sirius detrás de Hermione y Remus detrás de George.

-¡Vaya Fred! Fíjate, la novia de nuestro hermanito es la primera chica que consigue separarnos.

-¿Así que su hermano es tu novio, eh, Granger? Y yo que creía que lo eras de uno de ellos, o de los dos tal vez-Preguntó Sirius a sus espaldas.

Hermione lanzó una mirada de odio a Fred y a George, y no supo si fue por rabia o porque añoraba mucho a sus amigos pero se le escapó una lágrima. Se giró y dirigiéndose tanto a Sirius como a los pelirrojos dijo:

-Dejad mi vida en paz, yo no tengo novio, lo de vuestro hermano fue solo un beso. Yo no te pregunto a ti por tu vida personal Black, por lo tanto deja de meterte tú en la mía.

Se dio la vuelta y susurró a Fred y a George:

-Por favor, dejad de mencionar tanto a Harry y a Ron-Aquí no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas que habían conseguido retener durante la noche hicieron su aparición.

-He, Hermione. Lo…lo siento mucho-Dijo George acariciándola el pelo.

-Sí, no sabía que estabas así de mal. Perdóname-La animó Fred dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Eh, Granger-Dijo la voz de James a sus espaldas-No le hagas ni puto caso a Canuto. A veces se olvida de con quien habla y se pasa de listo.

No pudieron seguir con su conversación ya que Galatea Merrythought entró en la clase. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a copiar todo lo que esta decía.

-Guarden sus plumas, por favor. Como contamos con la presencia de tres nuevos estudiantes, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para ver el nivel general que hay en la clase. Yo haré las parejas y saldrán aquí a batirse en duelo.

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación, pero a continuación la profesora se puso a hacer las parejas.

-Creo que algunas parejas serán formadas por miembros de distintas casas.

Se acercó al primer pupitre, en el que se encontraban sentados un Slytherin de cabello grasiento y otro que reconocieron como un futuro mortífago.

-Bien Severus, ¿qué le parece si le emparejamos con uno de los señores Eriksen?

Hermione pudo ver cómo George se ponía muy tenso y le susurraba a su hermano:

-Es mío Fred, le debo una.

-Todo tuyo- contestó su hermano.

George levantó la mano, la profesora asintió y siguió formando las parejas.

-Señorita Evans, creo que usted haría un buen duelo con el señor Potter-Hermione notó como Lily se hizo pequeñita en su asiento, pero pudo ver como James casi de cayó de la silla al oír la noticia.

-Señor Lupin, usted formará pareja con el señor Fletcher-Dijo señalando a uno de los Ravenclaws con los que compartían clase.

-Y usted señorita Granger, irá con Petegrew.

-Señor Black, con el señor Eriksen que falta.

Cuando hubo acabado de formar todas las parejas hizo aparecer una especie de tarima, bastante grande, al frente de la clase.

-Bien, la primera pareja que suba por favor.

-George no hagas nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos-Le susurró Hermione.

-Tranquila, sólo voy a hacer que ya no oiga tan bien cómo antes-Dijo levantándose de su asiento y subiéndose a la tarima, dónde Snape le esperaba.

-Oh, Fred no quiero ni mirar-Dijo la chica tapándose la cara con el hombro de su amigo.

-Tranquila, no creo que haga nada malo…O eso espero-Dijo acariciándola el pelo.

-¿Pero has visto contra quién me tengo que enfrentar yo? Podría…Podría acabar con él y entonces nada hubiese pasado, Harry tendría padres y…

-Pero no lo vas a hacer, tú no eres así, además sólo serviría para que te metieran en Azkaban, y nadie quiere eso-Dijo pegando sus labios a la parte superior de la cabeza de Hermione.

-Eh, cortaos un poco que estamos en clase-Les regañó Sirius queriendo ocupar en lugar de Fred.

-Pónganse en posición de duelo. Uno, dos, tres.

-¡DESMAIUS!-Bramó George.

-Protego-Susurró Snape-Confundus.

-Petrificus totalus-Gritó George esquivando el hechizo. Snape consiguió pararlo, pero Hermione y Fred vieron un brillo especial en los ojos del pelirrojo. Era lo que había estado esperando, que el Slytherin bajara un solo segundo para poder vengarse.

-Sectumsempra-Susurró George. La cara de Snape fue todo un poema. Conocía el hechizo, ¡lo había inventado él, demonios! ¿Y cómo era posible que un recién llegado lo conociera?

El hechizo alcanzó a Severus en la mejilla y al instante esta empezó a sangrar. Galatea se acercó al chico y le curó la herida.

-¡Vaya muchacho! Te quedará una buena marca-Y dirigiéndose a George le preguntó-¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?

-En batalla, señora-Le respondió.

-Interesante, muy interesante. ¿Y podría preguntar contra quién se enfrentaba?

-Contra mortífagos-Lanzando una mirada hacia su oponente, que intentó disimular apartando la vista en seguida y mirando a su pupitre.

-Bien creo que dejaremos este tema para otro momento. ¡Siguiente pareja! ¡Qué suba por favor!

Lily se encaminó hacia la tarima como si la fueran a condenar en ese mismo instante, y James con cara de preocupación por si hacía daño a "su" pelirroja.

-Tranquila Evans, voy a ganar, pero no te voy a hacer daño-Intentando tranquilizarse más él que a Lily.

-Ya lo veremos Potter-Respondió la chica poniéndose en posición de duelo.

-Uno, dos, tres.

-Rictusem…-Empezó James.

-Tarantallegra-Le adelantó Lily.

Al instante el chico empezó a bailar, en contra de su voluntad, por toda la tarima, lo que provocó risas por porte de los alumnos. Incluso James se rio y Lily soltó una risita por lo ridículo que resultaba Potter.

-¿Con qué jugamos duro, eh Evans?-Dijo después de lanzarse un Finite Incantatem para dejar de moverse-Pues si esas tenemos ¡Tragababosas!

-Protego, ¿es lo mejor que sabes hacer Potter? ¡Levicorpus! ¡Expelliermus!-Y cuando la varita de James tocó el suelo, Lily se apoderó de ella y la tiró lejos de ellos.

-Venga preciosa, devuélveme la varita y bájame de aquí-Le dijo James con los brazos hacia abajo y con sus gafas a punto de caerse.

-Pero vamos Potter, ¿no me vas a dejar que acabe bien este duelo?-Dijo la pelirroja torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado y poniendo una media sonrisa. Al instante unas cuerdas salieron de la varita de Lily y ataron a James inmovilizándolo-Y ahora seré buena y atenderé tu petición de bajarte Potter. ¡Liberacorpus!-Y James calló a la tarima haciendo un ruido realmente fuerte-¡Mírate Potter! Lo único que te falta para ser realmente como un cerdito es la manzana en la boca-Se rió Lily.

-Bien, creo que está bastante claro quien ha ganado este duelo-Dijo Galatea desatando a James. Cuando este se dirigió a su sitio a Hermione le pareció oír cómo les decía a sus amigos algo parecido a un: "la he dejado ganar, así que no os riais"

Después le tocó el turno Remus contra el Ravenclaw, y fue un duelo muy igualado aunque al final acabó ganando el Gryffindor con un magnífico expulso por parte del licántropo.

Era el turno de Hermione. George le dio la misma advertencia que ella le había dado antes de su duelo y le deseó buena suerte. Fred sólo asintió y apartó sus ojos de ella.

¿Por qué demonios Fred no la había deseado buena suerte? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas? ¿Por qué no le había dicho ALGO? Se preguntaba Hermione. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que enfrentarse nada más y nada menos que con la asquerosa rata que era Pettigrew y sabía que podía hacerle mucho daño, lo había demostrado hace, ¿cuánto?, ¿dos días?, cuando luchó contra todos esos mortífagos.

-Pónganse en posición de duelo, por favor. Uno, dos, tres.

A Peter no le dio tiempo de susurrar un simple desmaius, ya que Hermione había sido rápida, muy rápida con su varita, y se movía ágilmente por la tarima.

-¡Expelliermus!-Y atrapó la varita de Peter en el aire-¡Petrificus totalus!-Y el muchacho se quedó cual roca-¡Desmaius!-Dijo tirando a la rata al suelo. Se colocó encima de Petigrew, de manera que ella le veía perfectamente desde arriba, y si quería hacer algo ese era el momento, así que le apuntó a la cara y empezó a decir:

-Sectu…

Pero un susurro procedente del fondo de la clase le hizo detenerse. No lo hagas, tú no eres así, escuchó que alguien le decía. Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Fred y supo que él había sido quién lo había susurrado. Pero tenía que lanzar la maldición, aunque no podía lanzársela al chico, por lo que desvió su varita un poco, para que el hechizo ni rozara a Peter, pero que estuviera lo bastante cerca suya, así que de sus labios salió el hechizo que hizo un agujero en la tarima. Segundos después, ella misma realizaba un "Finite incatatem" para devolver a Petigrew a su estado normal.

-¡Vaya señorita Granger! ¿Dónde aprendió a luchar así?-Le preguntó la profesora.

-Mi… Uno de mis mejores amigos, señora-Dijo acordándose de Harry y de sus clases con el ED. Y sin poder evitarlo miró a James para encontrase, una vez más, con su amigo.

-Menuda paliza le ha pegado a Colagusano-Oyó Fred que se reía Sirius.

-Yo que tú no me reiría tanto, Black. A nosotros nos enseñó a luchar el mismo chico que a ella-Le dijo en pelirrojo. Al instante la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Sirius y la preocupación invadió su cara.

-Black y Eriksen, su turno-Dijo la profesora mirándolos.

Fred no necesitó mirar hacia su izquierda para ver cómo George le sonreía deseándole suerte, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Hermione, que le lanzaba un dulce sonrisa y supo que en la cabeza de la chica resonaba la misma advertencia que ella le había dicho a su hermano y que los gemelos le había dicho a ella.

Cuando se acercaron a la tarima, Fred vio cómo Sirius murmura y hacía extraños movimientos de muñeca. "Vaya, quién diría que el temerario Sirius Black me ha cogido un poco de miedo"

-¿Asustado Black?-Preguntó Fred poniéndose en posición.

-Más quisieras-Le respondió.

-¡Desmaius!-Bramó Fred.

Sirius esquivando el ataque le dijo:

-Creo que ella prestaba más atención a las clases de vuestro amigo, querido golpeador. Y por cierto, deberían de haberte enseñado a prestar atención, porque, ¡oh!, aquí viene: ¡Petrificus totalus!

Fred, esquivando su ataque con gran agilidad para una persona de su altura, no tardó en lanzarle un impedimenta, qué acertó a Sirius en el centro del pecho, dándole a Fred unos minutos de ventaja, que supo aprovechar.

-¡Confundus!-Gritó el pelirrojo y su hechizo le dio a Black de lleno-¡Vaya Sirius! ¡Ni que tuvieras una diana dibujada en el pecho! ¡Expulso!-Dijo apuntando a uno de los pupitres de las primeras filas, que fue a parar donde estaba Sirius y lo derribó-¡Oh! Y para terminar, la marca de la casa-E hizo un movimiento con la varita que nadie supo reconocer. Nadie salvo George y Hermione. Se lo habían visto hacer a Ginny en contadas ocasiones. El hechizo mocomurciélago. El efecto fue inmediato. Sirius empezó a estornudar murciélagos, que revolotearon por toda la clase. La profesora Galatea se acercó al Gryffindor y le quitó los encantamientos y le curó las heridas, aunque dijo que en una semana el efecto del último hechizo no se pasaría, y que de vez en cuando podría volver a estornudar algún que otro mamífero volador.

Cómo deberes les mandó escribir 30 cm de pergamino sobre hechizos que les podrían ser útiles en cualquier duelo.

En su cuarta hora Hermione tenía Runas Antiguas y los gemelos, cuidado de criaturas mágicas. La chica iba con Lilly, así que los chicos no se preocuparon mucho por "abandonar" a Hermione, sabían que Lilly era de fiar. En cambio, ellos tenían como compañeros a los merodeadores. Desde que sabían de su existencia, cuando obtuvieron el mapa, les habrían encantado conocer a esos bromistas a los que nadie detenía, pero ahora que realmente se les había concedido esa oportunidad, les parecían más molestos que un grano en el culo. Bueno en realidad, James y Remus eran agradables, a Peter no pensaban darle ni una oportunidad, pero sin duda el peor de todos era Sirius. Y ellos que habían pensado que era un tipo majo cuando pasaron todo un verano y unas navidades con él en Grimelwald place. No sabían porque narices la había tomado con ellos. ¿No se contentaba con molestar a los Slytherin, que ahora tenía que meterse con los de su propia casa? En fin, ellos no podían hacer nada más que ignorarles. Llegaron a un claro, donde les esperaba un hombre anciano, al que los años no habían tratado muy bien.

-Bien muchachos acercaos-Dicho esto silbó y lanzó un pedazo de carne a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. A los cinco minutos se oyó el sonido de hojas pisadas cerca de ellos, pero nada apareció. O supuestamente, porque los gemelos se acercaron y empezaron a acariciar al aire.

-Oh, así que ustedes pueden verlos. ¿Y alguien más puede verlos?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a la clase, pero nadie levantó la mano-¿Y cómo es posible que solo ellos los vean? ¿Y qué es lo que ven?

-¿Tienen algún tipo de don o poder especial?-Preguntó un Hufelpuff.

-No sea bobo señor Donoban. Señores, ¿nos pueden explicar que es lo acarician?

-Thestrals, señor-Dijeron Fred y George a coro.

-¿Y por qué sólo los veis vosotros?-Preguntó James.

-Oh señor Potter, no me puedo creer que no lo sepa. ¿Alguien sabe por qué los ven? ¿Nadie?

-Porque hemos visto morir a alguien-Contestó George con la mirada perdida, aun acariciando al thestral.

-¿Y a quién si se puede saber?-Preguntó Remus.

"A ti" Pensó Fred. Y era cierto, ellos estaban luchando espalda contra espalda contra dos mortífagos, muy cerca de Lupin, cuando derrotó a uno de sus enemigos y al instante otro le sustituyó dando muerte al licántropo.

-No, no se puede-Respondió Fred en lugar de decir sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh! Pues perdonen sus majestades si la pregunta de mi amigo fue muy difícil para que ustedes dieran una respuesta acertada-Dijo Sirius con malicia.

-Bueno, bueno basta ya-Puso paz el profesor-Bien como han podido suponer, han venido dos animales, sí, yo también los veo, por lo tanto haremos dos grupo. Unos se irán con un señor Eriksen-Dijo señalando a Fred-Y los que sobren con el otro señor Eriksen-Señaló a George.

-¿Co…con quién nos ponemos?-Preguntó Peter.

-Dos y dos-Ordenó James y cogió a Remus a ponerse en el grupo de Fred, dejando a Peter y a Sirius con George.

-¿Por qué me has traído contigo?-Preguntó Remus.

-Porque de los dos gemelos, este es el que más odia Sirius y tenía que hablar con él, y no iba a quedarme con Colagusano, no parece caerle muy bien a ninguno de los nuevos-Explicó James.

En ese momento Fred estaba poniendo la mano de una sonrojada Ravenclaw en donde supuestamente se encontraba el animal, y cuando su mano hizo contacto con algo, esta pegó un chillidito y fue a refugiarse en los brazos del pelirrojo, que la acogió con una sonrisa. Remus y James se acercaron al círculo, y se pusieron a la altura de Fred.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí, donde hay tanta gente con las manos extendidas, cómo intentando atrapar la snitch-explicó el pelirrojo.

Remus se acercó al círculo, lo que le dio a James unos minutos para hablar con Fred.

-¿Y de dónde decís que sois vosotros tres?

-De Londres.

-Ajá, ¿y por qué decidisteis venir aquí en vuestro último curso?

-Uh… ¿No oíste a Dumbledore? Atacaron nuestra calle y tuvimos que venir aquí para protegernos.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Qué cabeza la mía! ¿Y dijisteis que ninguno de los dos era su novio, no?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Te gusta?

-¡Oh! No, no, no y definitivamente no. Evans y yo tenemos algo, ¿sabes? Es a Sirius, y por eso os odia-Respondió James encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso lo explica todo-Le miró Fred con cara de haber cogido por fin el chiste-Pues puedes decirle que por nosotros no se corte, que si cree que la puede conseguir, que lo intente.

-Creo que vuestros problemas con el acabaran en cuanto le cuente esas palabras. Recuerda que esta tarde a las seis tenemos entrenamiento.

-¿No es un poco tarde? Si yo fuera el capitán lo pondría como muy tarde a las cinco.

-Ya pero no lo eres. Además a las cinco hemos quedados los Merodeadores para planear algo contra las serpientes, hace mucho que no les gastamos una broma.

-¿Y crees que un par de guapísimos gemelos podrían ser de ayuda?

-Lo siento amigo. Sólo Merodeadores.

Y dicho esto, el profesor anunció el final de la clase. Fred fue a reunirse con George e iniciaron el camino de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante en esta hora en que te han separado de tu gemelo favorito?-Preguntó George dramáticamente, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-He mantenido una charla muy interesante con Potter-Y al ver que su hermano le miraba confundido especificó-Sobre Hermione. Al parecer a nuestro amigo perruno le gusta.

-¿Hermione? ¿A Sirius? No me lo puedo creer. Y yo que te venía a preguntar sobre esa Ravenclaw rubia con la que te he visto tan cariñoso.

-Sí y por eso nos trataban tan fríamente-Dijo obviando el tema de la rubia Ravenclaw-porque creía que uno de nosotros estábamos con ella.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Con Hermione?-Volvió a preguntar George, sin dar crédito a lo que oía-Vamos es guapa y todo eso, pero siempre la consideré más para Ron.

-Sí, sí que es guapa-Murmuró Fred-Por cierto, entrenamiento a las seis.

-¿A las seis? Es un poco tarde…

-Ya se lo dije a Potter, pero parece ser que de cinco a seis, los merodeadores tienen una reunión clandestina para decidir que broma le gastan a los Slytherins. Y no, no podemos ir, ya lo he preguntado. Por lo que he pensado…

-Que vuelva las bromas Weasleys-Dijo George abriendo la puerta del castillo-Vale, voy al armario de Slughorn, ¡hola Hermione!-dijo al ver a la chica apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que es bastante obvio que esperaros, ¿no?-Dijo ella sonriéndoles.

-Cogedme sitio en la mesa-Dijo George echando a correr hacia las mazmorras.

-¿A dónde va?-Preguntó Hermione a Fred, poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Asuntos Weasley. Y aunque te falte poco para serlo, aún no podemos contártelo.

-¿Cómo que me falta poco para ser una Weasley? No te entiendo…

-¡Oh, vamos! En unos cuantos años estarás casada con Ron, y George y yo seremos tíos de unos adorables niños pelirrojos-Dijo cogiéndole de un moflete cual abuela encariñada con su nieto.

-Por Dios, Fred, ¿visteis algo nuevo en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

-Thestrals. George y yo fuimos los únicos que los vimos. ¿Tú los ves?

-Apuesto a que ahora si podría-Dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

-¿A quién…?

-A Tonks- Y rompió a llorar. Aparte de a Tonks, los thestrals le recordaban a la noche en que calló Ojoloco, ella iba montado en uno.

-Eh, eh. No pasa nada. Piensa que ahora Lupin y ella están en unos lugares mejor, juntos, sin ninguna ley que los persiga-Dijo poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, y con sus pulgares empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas. A continuación, ninguno supo muy bien que pasó, Fred sólo notó que alguien le dio un leve empujón por detrás y de un momento a otro sus labios estaban sobre los de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos antes que Fred, por lo que el chico pudo ver la dulzura y la inocencia dibujadas en su cara. A continuación sus párpados descendieron lentamente hasta cerrase. Sólo fue un leve choque de labios, ninguno de los dos intentó entrar en la boca del otro, pero permanecieron así un bueno rato, hasta que Hermione se retiró.

-De...deberíamos ir entrando-Dijo aún enjuagándose las lágrimas.

Fred rodeó su hombro con su brazo y poniendo una sonrisa triunfal, entraron en el Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se sentaron enfrente de Lilly y sus compañeras de habitación.

-No la podemos dejar ni un minuto con vosotros, de verdad. Siempre me la hacéis llorar-Dijo la chica del pelo corto con la que se había sentado Lilly en pociones, Iris.

-Ya sabes como es. Dice que no entiende una cosa de Runas y mira cómo se pone. ¡Ni que yo le hubiese dicho que tengo novia!

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada general, hasta que Emma, una chica rubia de ojos verdes, muy guapa, por cierto, también compañera de habitación de Hermione, preguntó:

-¿Hermione qué es eso que tienes en el antebrazo?

-Nada, no tiene nada-Dijo la voz de George desde atrás, bajándole la manga de la túnica.

-¿Y tú de donde sales?-Preguntó Lilly, en tono acusador.

-¡Oh vamos Lilly!-Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho-Me ofendes al pensar que yo haría algo malo. ¡Ni que hubiese ido al almacén privado de Slughorn y le hubiese robado!

Las muchachas se echaron a reír, pero a su izquierda los merodeadores no parecían haber cogido la gracia al asunto.

-¿Con qué no tenían nada con ella, eh James?-Preguntó Sirius.

-Canuto no me jodas. Estoy a punto de lanzarles un Avada por acercarse a Lilly.

-Vamos chicos-Intentó poner paz Remus-Ya os han dicho que no les interesan vuestras chicas, además a mí me preocupa más el antebrazo de Hermione…

-No tiene nada. ¿No has oído al zanahorio?-Preguntó Peter.

-Oh, vamos. Intentaba ocultar algo, ¿no lo habéis notado? Yo no me pienso rendir tan fácilmente-Repuso Lupin con frialdad.

-Pues como no quieras raptarla, o algo de eso no sé cómo lo vas a conseguir-Le respondió James comiéndose el último trozo de pastel de calabaza que había en la mesa.

-Dejadme ese tema a mí-E intentando cambiar de tema Remus sonrió y dijo-Creo que he sido el único de los Merodeadores que no ha recibido una paliza en su duelo de magia-Y dio un trago a su zumo de calabaza para hacerse aún más el interesante.

-No me toques la moral Lunático, no me toques la moral. Nunca había perdido un duelo, hasta ahora, y encima a manos de ese… de ese…-Empezó a decir con rabia Sirius.

-No creo que lo tuyo haya sido peor que lo mío. Mira que haber sido derrotado por la futura madre de mis veinte hijos-Dijo James llevándose una mano a la frente y bajando la cabeza.

-Por lo menos os dio tiempo a lanzar algún hechizo, no pude ni agitar ni una vez la varita-Repuso Peter.

-Y lo bien que me lo pasé viendo cómo os machacaban. ¿Ya no estornudas murciélagos, Sirius? Porque de camino a Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas me pareció ver unos cuantos-Dijo Remus socarronamente.

-Bien-Dijo James levantándose de la mesa al ver que Lilly salía por la puerta-Recordad que tenemos reunión de los merodeadores a las cinco y a las seis entrenamiento, Sirius-Y echó a correr tras de Lilly.

Bueno chicas pues aquí el sexto capítulo. De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero como ya dije antes los exámenes, mi perrita se puso malita y la inspiración no venía.

Buueno, pues… ¡HEMOS TENIDO EL PRIMER BESO! Aunque haya sido de forma accidental y no han sentido nada, ¿o sí?Jajaja hagan sus apuestas señoritas^^ ¿Y alguien sabe que es lo que Hermione tienen en el brazo? =) Sí, Hermione es una llorona, y más que va a llorar xD Y lo gemelos prepararán una gran broma :3

Pues nada, ahora es la hora de dejad un review que nunca vienen mal y hacen que la inspiración aparezca, así que ya sabéis.

No sé cuando podré volver a actualizar, porque como este año tengo la selectividad y tengo que estudiar mucho, mucho, mucho. Así que perdón por adelantado por el retraso.

Un besito chicas. =)

María. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes y todo lo demás, menos la idea, no son míos todos de J.K, yo solo los cogí para intentar que pasemos un buena rato. ^^

¡Chicas! Jope, he tardado muchísimo, y no tengo perdón. Espero que os guste.

Bueno, nos quedamos, con una reunión pendiente de los merodeadores, un BESO, aunque por accidente, de Hermione y Fred, una broma por gastar y un… ¿posible secuestro por parte de los merodeadores?

A leer guapas. =D

Capítulo 7.

Cuando Fred entró en su cuarto, lo encontró vacío, ni siquiera George estaba a su lado, o al menos eso pensó al principio, porque segundos después de sentarse en su cama, una despampanante Hermione salió de las duchas envuelta en una toalla muy corta, se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave beso ahí donde se unían el cuello y el hombro.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, me estaba aburriendo-Y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez en la barbilla.

-Her…mi…one-Tartamudeó-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó poniéndose cada vez más tenso y colorado.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Tú echaste a todos, ¿recuerdas? Para tener un ratito para nosotros solos dijiste-Y empezó a besarle por todas partes. Cuando Fred empezó a seguirle la corriente, la chica le agarró por las muñecas, le tumbó en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Fred notaba como la toalla de Hermione iba resbalándose, poco a poco, pero lo hacía, además cada vez le empezaban a quedar menos botones abrochados ya que Hermione no dejaba de arrancárselos para poder besarle el pecho, cada vez más abajo, y cuando Hermione fue a quitarse la toalla, Fred se despertó.

_¡Joooder!_-Pensó el muchacho-_Nunca había tenido este tipo de sueños con ninguna "amiga" de mis hermanos, y jamás he pensado en Hermione de esa manera, la consideraba una hermana pequeña, ¡parte de la familia!_-Dijo pasándose la mano por la frente-_La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso la Prefecta perfecta no está nada mal._

Su reloj de muñeca le informó de que aún tenía tiempo antes del entrenamiento, pues tan solo eran las cuatro y media. Miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que sus compañeros de cuarto seguían durmiendo la siesta, aprovechando esa hora libre que tenían después de comer. Notó algo, no extraño, si no fuera de lugar por debajo de sus sábanas. Vale, ahora su pantalón era una jodida tienda de campaña, ¿y todo por quién? Por ese estúpido sueño con la estúpida de Hermione. Vale no era estúpida, a partir del beso le resultaba jodidamente irresistible.

Tenía que hacer algo con su no-precisamente-pequeño "problema" antes de despertar a George para comenzar con su broma, pero era demasiado tarde, porque su gemelo había abierto los ojos y le miraba directamente** ahí**.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quién es la afortunada señorita con la que mi hermano ha soñado de una manera no muy puritana? ¿Puede que sea la guapa rubia de Ravenclaw?-Preguntó George con una pícara sonrisa.

-Con Hermione. Antes nos besamos, si a eso se le puede llamar beso, más bien fue un simple roce de labios-Dijo restándole importancia. Nunca se habían ocultado nada, y no iba a empezar ahora que no estaban en su tiempo y menos por una chica-Bien cuando resuelva este asunto, recuerda que tenemos una reunión pendiente ya sabes dónde para hacer ya sabes qué. Vete yendo si quieres.

-Sí, creo que te haré caso, porque me da la sensación de que vas a tardar. Aunque no creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de explicarme ese puritano besito-Dijo George haciendo ojitos. Empezó a rebuscar en su baúl y sacó un frasquito muy pequeño-¿Siete minutos?

-Que sean diez por favor-Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo y poniendo dirección al baño.

Cuando George abandonó la habitación, con el botecito aún en la mano y sin borrar esa sonrisa típica de él de su cara, comenzó a tararear una canción de las brujas de Macbeth a pleno pulmón, creyendo que a esas horas no habría nadie en la sala común, que todos estarían durmiendo, pero se equivocaba. Una melena pelirroja asomaba por el lado izquierdo del sofá favorito de los gemelos. El pelirrojo rodeó el sofá para poder verle la cara a Lily, y la encontró dormitando, con un libro abierto en las rodillas y con un ojo morado. La despertó preocupado.

-¿A quién cojones tengo que pegar por haberte estropeado esa cara tan bonita?-Preguntó enfadado.

-A Potter-Contestó estirándose-Venia de entrenar y le pareció que me gustarían unas flores silvestres que estaban cerca de mí. Y al levantarse el muy inteligente me dio con el palo de la escoba, dejándome este precioso color malva-Respondió señalándose el ojo con ambos dedos índices.

-Oh, pero eso tiene una sencilla solución. Si me da cinco segundos, bella dama-Dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila-se lo quitaré en seguida. Cierra el ojo-Y empezó a aplicarle una especie de crema que llevaba siempre con él.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya!-Habló una voz femenina que venía de las escaleras-Yo me la tuve que echar sola-Le recriminó Hermione.

-Sí, ¿pero recuerdas a dónde te llevamos cuando te la dimos?-Preguntó la voz de Fred a sus espaldas-Joder George, creía que ya estarías allí.

-Problemas técnicos hermanito-respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros-¿Cómo iba a dejar que Lily se paseara por el castillo con un ojo morado? La gente le iba a apuntar con sus varitas y le diría cosas del estilo de "Alohomorao"-Continuó seguido por un gesto de "¿lo pillas?"

-Deja de mimar a nuestra hermana perdida y vámonos, que tenemos trabajo que hacer. Señoritas-Dijo llevándose dos dedos a la frente y retirándolos rápido antes de coger a su gemelo de una oreja para al fin salir de la sala dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Lily retomó la lectura del libro que ahora estaba en sus pies, mientras Hermione, sentándose en una de las mesas y aprovechando la tranquilidad que reinaba en la Sala Común en esos instantes, aprovechó para adelantarse con sus deberes.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Lily sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.

-¿Umh?-Respondió la castaña enterrada bajo una montaña de libros.

-¿A dónde te llevaron cuando te dieron la crema?

-Sabía que no tardarías en preguntarlo, cotilla. Estábamos en una tienda de artículos de broma y me llevaron a la sección de filtros de amor.

-¡Sabía que había algo entre vosotros dos!-Dijo Lily, que de manera sorprendentemente rápida había echado a un lado los libros de Hermione para poder sentarse con ella-¿Y fue ahí donde te pidió que fueras su novia?

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó una sonrojada Hermione-Oh, vamos Lily, Fred no es mi novio. Siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí.

-Ajá, ¿y quién ha dicho que yo estuviese hablando de Fred y no de George?-Preguntó Lily levantando una ceja y poniendo su cara de "¿llevo razón o no?"-Vamos suéltalo todo. ¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso? ¿Con su hermano pequeño te besaste antes o después? ¿Lo que llevas en el antebrazo es un prueba de vuestro amor y él lleva otra igual en alguna otra parte?-Soltó de carrerilla.

-Para empezar, creo que tendrías un buen futuro cómo reportera en la revista Corazón de bruja. Si nos hemos besado alguna vez fue porque un estúpido alguien le empujó por detrás y nuestros labios se chocaron, ¡pero nada más!, ¿vale? En segundo lugar, ¿cómo sabes que yo me besé con Ron? Y por último, no llevo ninguna muestra de amor de nadie en el antebrazo, yo diría que es más bien de odio-Y empezó a subirse la manga para que Lily pudiera ver lo que había.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron al ver la palabra "sangresucia" gravada en el brazo de Hermione, pero antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada los merodeadores bajaron atropelladamente por la escalera, sin darle tiempo a la castaña de bajarse la manga, por lo que pudieron ver perfectamente lo que Hermione ocultaba. Pero justo al mismo tiempo los gemelos volvieron a entrar en la sala alegando que se habían olvidado de unas cosas importantísimas.

-¿Quién coño te ha hecho eso Granger?-Preguntó Sirius con la voz llena de ira y unos ojos como platos.

-No…No…Nadie…Nadie-Contestó cubriendo con su mano esa horrible palabra.

El chico no se dio por vencido, tenía que saber quién había sido tan cruel de gravarle esa palabra en su delicada piel. _**¡Joder! ¡Cursi!-**_Se gritó por dentro. No hacía ni un mes que la conocía y ya le importaba muchísimo. Jamás había sentido por ninguna chica lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione, pero debía ser porque con las chicas que había estado solo había querido pasar la noche, pero con la castaña quería ir más allá. Se definía a sí mismo como un alma libre, sin ataduras, y Hermione parecía empezar a pasar una cuerda por la silla donde él estaba para tenerle bien atado.

La cogió del codo y se la llevó a parte, con James pisándole los talones. Los gemelos se levantaron dispuestos a seguirles, pero Hermione les dedicó un gesto que hizo que se sentaran, aunque no perdieron la cara de preocupación por la chica.

-¿Qué quién te ha hecho eso, Hermione?-Repitió-¿Quién ha sido tan cabrón como para hacerte daño y encima con esa palabra que te restriega por la cara lo que eres?-Preguntó mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos de la chica, que le devolvía una mirada dolida y llena de rencor.

-¿Qué…?-Empezó a decir al notar la cara de enfado de Hermione y ver como su amigo bajaba la vista al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Con qué encima me lo restriegan, eh, Chucho asqueroso?-Dijo, tan cegada por la rabia, que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que fue demasiado tarde-Que sepas que soy una sangresucia y a mucha honra, imbécil-Y entonces Sirius pudo sentir como la mano de Hermione impactaba contra su mejilla-No me vuelvas a hablar nunca, y salió corriendo de la sala común mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas. Lily se levantó con la intención de seguirla, pero la mano de George se lo impidió.

-Ya ha ido Fred-Dijo, señalando a la cabellera pelirroja que salía por el retrato.

-Si ya tenías pocas posibilidades, mi querido y adorado Canuto-Dijo James pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sirius-Lo que acaba de pasar creo que te deja, como mínimo, con posibilidades bajo cero.

-¡Espérame Hermione!-Dijo un Fred sin aliento-¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánto corres cuando estás triste!-La acusó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para recuperar un poco de aliento.

-Lo… Lo siento-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Oh, vamos. No tienes que disculparte por respirar, ¿sabes? Por favor, no llores. Además, ni que el imbécil de Malfoy nunca te lo hubiese llamado. Te recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hizo un fantástico equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor estaba presente. Y después de esa gran habilidad con la varita que demostró mi encantador hermano pequeño, esas asquerosas serpientes se llevaron su merecido.

-¿De verdad? Nunca me lo habíais contado-Respondió secándose las lágrimas y animándose un poco al imaginarse la "perfecta" cara de Malfoy comiendo césped.

-Porque no había nada que contar-Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros-Wood se cabreó muchísimo, tanto, que no conseguimos evitar que pegara a Malfoy-aclaró dedicándole un guiño-Creo recordar que yo me tropecé con algo porque no sé cómo acabe con mi puño sobre la nariz de Marcus Flint. Pero repito que tropecé, no lo hice a posta, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Dijo con una tonalidad parecida a la de un niño pequeño-Por cierto, ¿por qué no has cogido el pasadizo que te lleva directamente al séptimo piso, a dos pasos de la sala de los menesteres?-Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde iba?-Preguntó Hermione, ya sin llorar.

-Creo que se te ha olvidado con quien estás hablando-Le contestó haciéndose el ofendido-Ni nada más ni nada menos que con una de las dos únicas personas que ha conseguido hacerles sombra a los _maravillosos_-Esta última palabra la dijo con retintín-merodeadores. Además de haber tenido un pergamino maravilloso que me decía dónde estabas cuando te ponías así de llorosa-Explicó.

-¿George y tú me espiabais? ¿Por qué?-Le preguntó acusándole con el dedo, igual que hacía cuando Harry y Ron le pedían copiar sus redacciones.

-No, yo te espiaba-le contestó señalándose el pecho con los pulgares-¿Por qué? Pues porque eres como una hermanita pequeña para mí, está claro, casi estás a la altura de Ginny. ¿No ves cómo he venido yo detrás de ti y no otro cualquiera?

Fred notó como la pequeña mano de Hermione impactaba contra su mejilla, aunque se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan fuerte como la de Sirius.

-Esto por espiarme. Y esto-Dijo Hermione echándole los brazos al cuello-Por cuidar de mí desde las sombras.

-Bueno, solo por este abrazo te perdona la caricia que me has dado-Le respondió Fred abrazándola por la cintura-Y ahora volvamos a la sala común, que ya me has hecho perder un tiempo muy valioso y además no quiero llegar tarde a clase por tu culpa- Y dicho esto, dejó de abrazar a Hermione y la cogió a caballito.

-¡Fred! Para, alguien podría venir y vernos y…-Dijo Hermione llevando las manos al cuello de Fred para no caerse.

-Vamos Hermione, ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo-Dijo Fred echando a correr- ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?

-Encantamientos-Dijo Hermione intentando no caerse de los brazos de Fred, a la vez que limpiaba sus ojos con la túnica del pelirrojo.

-Pues eso está aquí mis…-No pudo acabar la frase, ya que al doblar la esquina, se encontró con todos los alumnos de séptimo que cursaban esa asignatura, y de no haber sido por sus reflejos de golpeador, él y Hermione se hubiesen dado de bruces contra Sirius, que al verles llegar de aquella forma les fulminó con la mirada.

Pero ese momento de incomodidad se terminó cuando del fondo de la fila se escuchó la carcajada de George.

-¿De verdad Fred? Ya tengo una razón más para pensar que el burro de la familia eres tu y no Ronald. Y pensar que no hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer porque te has dedicado a hacer lo que has hecho-Dijo poniendo voz de decepcionado, aunque en el fondo, se alegraba por su gemelo. Al fin y al cabo, no se tenía un sueño como el de hacía unas horas si no era por alguien muy especial…

-No entiendo como os entendéis-Dijo Lily, ahogando una risita desde al lado de George, cosa que, como Hermione pudo comprobar por su ceño fruncido, no le hacía ninguna gracia a James.

Nadie pudo replicar ni decir nada más, porque el profesor Flitwick acababa de abrir la puerta del aula e invitaba a entrar a sus alumnos.

-Fred, no hemos traído nuestras cosas-Le recordó Hermione, aún a sus espaldas.

-No te preocupes Hermione. El tito George, al ver que tardabais, y conociéndote, a cogido vuestros libros y os los ha traído, ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto-Y fue a darle un abrazo, por lo que extendió sus brazos hacia él, pero no calló en la cuenta de que Fred aún la cogía y si no hubiese sido por los rápidos brazos de Sirius, Hermione habría acabado colgada cabeza abajo en la cintura del pelirrojo y lo más probable hubiese sido que, por culpa del peso de la chica, los dos hubiesen acabado en el suelo, con Hermione aterrizando de cabeza.

-Gra…Gracias-Le respondió Hermione desde una postura realmente curiosa.

-Sí, muy bien, de nada. Pero tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, lo que equivale a pasar una clase sentada conmigo. Y ahora si haces el favor de soltarte de tu… Amigo, te agradecería que me acompañases.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse colorada y soltarse de la cintura de Fred, intentando que se le levantara lo menos posible la falda, evitando que nadie lograse ver nada, y seguir a Sirius, ya que este aún la tenía sujeta de la muñeca, dejando a la chica sin otra opción.

Cuando la clase dio comienzo Hermione se dispuso a copiar todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del profesor Flitwick, rogando que las palabras de Sirius fueran en vano, y que en realidad sólo quería una escusa para sentarse con ella, pero no tubo esa suerte, ya que, Sirius cogió la pluma y los pergaminos de la chica, y poniéndolos lo más lejos posible de ella comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte, y hasta que no me quede satisfecho con las respuestas, no pasaré a la siguiente, y no piensa dejarte en paz hasta que tenga todas mis respuestas, ¿queda claro?

-Como el agua-Respondió la chica.

-Uno. ¿De dónde sacaste eso de llamarme, a mí, Sirius Black, el chico más apuesto de Hogwarts, chuco asqueroso?-Le preguntó intentando restarle importancia a algo tan extremadamente serio.

-Em, pues es mi… Casa, mi… ¡Hermana! Tenía un perro al que yo odiaba, y tu pelo se parece al de él y bueno me has recordado a él, y como en ese momento no te estabas portando demasiado bien conmigo, pues te lo he soltado.

-Bueno, la pasas por los pelos. Pregunta número dos. ¿Sabes que en ningún momento quise insultarte ni nada por el estilo, verdad? Porque yo no soy igual que mi madre o ese estúpido de Regulus, o…

-Lo se, ya me han contado tu historia familiar-Al decir esto la cara de Sirius se endureció-Tranquilo, solo lo básico-Dijo Hermione al verle-Y sé que nunca me llamarías cosas así, pero fue la tensión del momento.

-Ya llega la tercera. ¿Quién demonios te hizo lo del brazo?

-Vale, te acuerdas de como llegamos nosotros tres aquí y bajo que circunstancias, ¿no? Bueno pues una de las mortífagas que nos atacaron me cogió y digamos que ya nos conocíamos de antes y que nos teníamos un especial odio, así que me hizo esto-Respondió Hermione enseñándole su "sangre sucia" por debajo del pupitre-¿Contento?

-¿Con que hechizo te lo hicieron?-Le dijo sin poder apartar los ojos de la cicatriz.

-Con ninguno. Fue con una daga.

-¿Y te duele?-Preguntó Sirius delineando cada una de las letras de su brazo.

-Ya no.

-Bueno, y cuarta y última pregunta, ¿cuándo diablos te vas a dar cuenta de que te gusto y vas a aceptar una cita conmigo?

Bueno chicas, pues hasta aquí, sé que es un poquito más corto de lo normal, pero me ha costado mucho (y tanto, no he subido en…. ¿milenios?) Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero he tenido unos años bastante malos y no tenía tiempo de nada. No se cuando podré volver a subir, pero os prometo que lo haré. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?

Gracias por no abandonarme y seguir ahí. Un besazo chicas, y os prometo que la próxima vez os recompensaré, ¿sí?

Un besazo lindas ^^

María 3


End file.
